The Man Who Brought Attack On Titan To The World (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: When a super fan of the popular hit manga, Shingeki no Kyojin, dies and gets reborn into a world where people look flawless. He is crushed by the fact that his favourite manga does not exist. "This cannot continue! If Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't exist, then I'll make it exist!". These are the words that lead to the most popular Franchise ever made! BETA NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

The Man who brought Attack On Titan to the world

Summary: When a super fan of the popular hit manga, Shingeki no Kyojin, dies and gets reborn into a world where people look flawless. He is crushed by the fact that his favourite manga does not exist. "This cannot continue! If Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't exist, then I'll make it exist!". These are the words that lead to the most popular Franchise ever made!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The feeling of waiting for a new update for your favourite manga...

There is nothing quite like it.

The month of waiting, can pledge one's very soul into despair, a feeling that can only go away when the next chapter is released, the heavily feeling of all that stress and burden just melts off your shoulder's, just by you seeing one simple line.

This was the feeling that 25 year old, Trevor Filt felt, every time he logged onto the computer, he always felt compelled to check for any new updates for his favourite manga, even though it was near the deadline.

His favourite manga, went by the name of 'Shingeki no Kyojin' or 'Attack on Titan' in English.

The day he discovered it, was the day his world turned on his head, every chapter was like pure gold and he was swimming in the jackpot.

Since then, he had brought everything that went under that name.

He had brought every figurine raging from cute Chibi's to highly realistic figurines that cost almost 100 pounds each, it took real dedication to buy volume after volume, on the day they were supposed to come out in Japan.

His room was a Shingeki no Kyojin shrine, but his obsession didn't stop there, he frequently sent letters to Hajime Isayama, himself, praising him for another brilliant chapter, or urging him to hurry up in releasing the next one, he even went to Japan, found the man and followed him for a while.

But at long last, Shingeki no Kyojin was coming to an end, the final chapter was out and what a journey it had been.

Quiet a ride and who would thought, it would end like this? Just one more chapter and he would have nothing to look forward to for the next month, but he couldn't resist the allure, it was too strong, all he had to do was click.

Click...

Why wasn't he clicking!?

Why was it suddenly so hard for him to breath?

Oh, that's right, years in his room had made his body more fat than water.

Was he having a heart attack?

Shit, not now.

M-Must C-Cli- He willed his thump to move.

But darkness overtook his vision and all he could think about was...Shit, I didn't get to finish it.

So he died with a deep and longing regret.

But the next thing he know, he was in a room full of sleeping toddler's, later he found out, he was in an orphanage, and he was once again skinny and in the body of a three year old.

He had the most unusual shade of hair anybody had ever seen, it was actually, the colour of blood and his eyes were a really nice shade of yellow, he had been named 'Butch', like some dog.

He was in some town, in America that nobody had ever heard of called 'Bentonville', which was surprisingly a very beautiful place than how you would picture it, he couldn't understand why it wasn't so well known like places, like Florida or California.

For year's, he felt like he was going to die because he didn't have his monthly Manga's right by his side, Elementary was painfully slow for him, middle school was another drag but when he got to High school..

Those where the year's, he looked forward to, those where the year's, he could start working and sample the manga books of the world. He could finally get his eyes on his beloved Shingeki no Kyojin, even if it was behind his own world.

Yes, he could tell this wasn't his own world, because there was not a single wrinkly person in sight, even the old looked a thousand times better than his first life, and even though he reached teenage hood, he had yet to pop, one zit on his face.

So he got a job at a convivence store, and when he got enough cash for Manga, he hit the nearest book store and found the Manga section.

He must have been skimming through it for hours, trying to find Shingeki no Kyojin or a book that looked like it, even if it was under a different name.

Nothing.

He had been forced to go back home because the Bookstore had closed. He went home and used the orphanages computer to goggle the words 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

He must have spent a whole week looking for that title but to no success, and despair finally set in when he reached the only conclusion he could about why he couldn't find the manga 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

Shingeki no Kyojin, did not exist.

He felt his whole world crumble around him, as he realised, he would never await the arrival of that sweet, sweet monthly manga or once again build up his impressive collection of figurines. That he would never again visit the 'Shingeki no Kyojin' attraction in Universal Florida, or laugh at how bad the live action movies are.

He felt empty inside and went into a period of depression.

He didn't eat or sleep.

With his manga, he was nothing.

No.

He refused to let his obsession end like this.

If Shingeki no Kyojin, didn't exist.

Than he would make it exist.

But drawing Manga was harder than it looked, fortunately he was one of those people who aspired to draw manga in his past life so he wasn't completely helpless.

This world deserved to know of Hajime Isayama work, even if the man didn't exist here, his work would live on through him.

So every day, when he got back from school and had done his homework, he would draw and draw, he would draw for hours until it was light out, he kept on drawing despite his hands aching.

For five whole years straight, he draw day in and day out, never satisfied with his own drawing ability, if he was going to bring his favourite Manga to life, than he couldn't afford to do it half the quality of the original work.

He was so focused on his greater goal, that he didn't pay attention to what was going on around him, or the guy who had debuted in Japan and had managed to earn his spot in Hollywood, if he had cared about the entertainment industry that didn't include anime, than he would have stopped and stared at the guy who looked just liked him but was actually two years younger than him.

He had graduated at 20, and had immediately pleaded with a bank to lead him some money to start his own Anime studio.

He could be _very_ persuasive.

The people from the bank quickly learnt the horrors of a crazed fan, when he found all their houses and took turns in camping out, a legal distance away and promptly gave him the money.

He used the money to start his studio which he had called 'Skylark; Studio, and he had hired the necessary staff and equipment for it, there was a whole building just dedicated to sound.

Once he had paid off everything, he felt so tired and exhausted that he had a good smoke outside for a good hour before going back in.

He know he had to get some work soon, or his studio would go down under. He had to think of a story line and fast, he presented a story of a girl who suddenly finds herself back in time, the main male is a jerk and there is absolutely no romantic interest between them to a group of investors.

But know on the internet, people would ship them, even if they hated each other.

What made them say yes, wasn't the plot but the designs, the storyboard for the first episode that he had spent weeks on, they were amazed by how detailed it was and open.

Although the budget was low and the dealine was tight, he made up for the hours at home, his dedication rubbed off on his employees, and he was always found in the music building whenever he took a break, to listen to the sound track that was being made.

So by the time, the first episode aired, audiences around the world were awed by the animation, the beautiful backgrounds, the amazing voice performances and moving sound track, it actually won an award for the best cartoon of Spring.

Never before, had a show had so much thought put into it and hard work, when usually the animation was kept at a minimum because of tight budget and most of it was repeated animation, he received praise after praise for it, so by the time it ended, his investors had practically throw their money at him, when he came to them with another story idea.

Year after Year, his studio would make, amazing Anime, after amazing Anime, they even teamed up with other studio under one huge project.

But it wasn't until he had reached the age of 40, did he feel confident enough to bring in, the show of all shows.

Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan as he presented It as.

The investors immediately loved the idea of humanity raising up to defeat monsters who ate them, even though, nobody know what they are or why they ate human beings and with his drawing skills, that had evolved into something amazing, they couldn't be more eager to hand over their money to him, knowing he would make it worth their time.

So at long last, he was bringing his life true passion to life, and he was going to make sure it was perfect.

He draw for days on end, each frame had to look beautiful in his eyes, he watched the other animator's like a hawk, making sure none of them got lazy and made certain frames look god damn awful.

He shuddered as he remembered certain scene in the new Power Puff Girl's show, that had crushed one of his favourite shows of all time.

He was not going down that route!

He would make it so good that whenever people froze it, an eye wouldn't be missing or a certain character had two left hands.

He dumped CD after CD, that was presented to him, for the theme song and the general sound track.

Who's idea was it to make a CD, full of majestic music in an anime that was filled with blood, guts and gore, he couldn't believe some of the song's produced when he heard it.

It got so bad, that he spent many months, straightening out his music department and producing the song that had been his life, ever since he heard it.

It wasn't an easy thing to do when humming it only helped a bit, you had figure exactly what instrument where played in it.

He sang, the song himself, word for word and enjoyed every moment of it.

Eight years, the anime took Eight years to produce because he wanted it to be the best it could possibly be, by the end of it, he was wearing small regular glasses, before heading it to the licensing department where it was finally shipped off to different corners of the world.

The show was scheduled to air two months from now, but he regularly updated his blog and posted art work, while hinting about a great new show coming soon.

It would be two months, waiting in agony before the show, made its way onto Television.

Within seconds, he was singing along to the theme song, and unlike the original Anime, he was determined to make sure it didn't drag, it was also amazing, seeing all that hard work displayed on T.v as a finished product.

But all good things must come to end and once it was over, he immediately went to his blog, to check out his comments section, he was surprised by the comments on it already.

Some people were praising the first episode to the high heavens, while others were saying how it was too gory and it shouldn't be TV, others were demanding, he release the next episode onto his blog.

Already people were spreading the word of this new show called 'Attack on Titan' and more people were determined to watch it.

So he went to bed a very happy man.

But he would have never predicated the explosion that he would meet when he finally woke up.

And scene!

Next chapter, Butch wakes up to find that his companies phone has been ringing off the hook. That his anime had made its way to the top, in one single night and not just in Japan and how people were asking to interview him. Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: for those of you who think I labelled this story wrong, I did not. To understand why this under 'Skip Beat' you have to read Kuu Hizuri background and than re-read the first chapter to truly get it. There's been so many of you telling me I put this under the wrong label that I've developed a headache.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

When Butch woke up, he felt like he had slept for days, when in reality it was only six hours, years of working through the nights had honed his body so that, he only needed 2 or 3 hours of sleep and he would wake up completely refreshed.

He looked around his home, it was nice despite being the owner of a company, that makes cartoons and anime.

Something, people tend to look down upon, as a serious profession.

He had just sat down to eat his breakfast, when he got a call from his phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"B-Boss, thank god, you picked up." A panicking voice said, which he recognized, as his second in charge whenever he decided to take a day off.

"What is it?" He said, it was eight in the morning, he usually showed up at work at ten.

"It's crazy over here, the phones haven't stopped ringing, ever since I came here, apparently it's been like this, since four in the morning. Apparently the first episode of 'Attack on Titan' was like a bomb shell, fan bases are popping up everywhere and a huge number of people are following everybody. There are even reporters who are calling for a one on one interview with the creator"

What?

He was joking right.

Ch 2: The beginning of Attack on Titan fever.

Butch, made his way to the main company building by car, he parked in his usual spot and made his way to the front door, his trusty tradition and digital art kit, slung over his shoulder in his bag, as he walked through the door, to find Chaos at the front desk.

"No, the boss isn't here yet, would you like to leave a message?" A women in a suit said, there were five other ladies surrounding her, each of them, looked busy at their desk.

"What? You want to do business with the studio and hire some of our workers for a big project" Another women said.

"What, you want to apply to work at the studio?" Another women said.

"Sorry, most of our writer's are busy at the moment or haven't come in yet, would you like to leave a message?" Another women said.

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am that you think our latest show is too violent for your children to watch, if you have noticed, we put a warning at the start of the episode along with what we deemed suitable for a certain age group and up" Another women said, sounding annoyed. "It's your own children's choice on what they want to watch, we are not accountable for your own children's choice's. No, ma'am, we will not stop releasing more episodes to the public because one of your children happened to have a nightmare about it. You can, just simply put your TV on child block..."

"For the last time, Mr Manaas, the show is purely fictional, it's not a predication of the end of the world. Yes, it is safe for you to leave your home. No, Titan's won't come after you and find you, and the nearest wall closest to your home is actually a dam, it's not there to keep any Titan's out. It's there to keep the water in." A women said, sighing.

Several people noticed him in the lobby.

"Good morning, Boss." One guy said.

"Good morning, sir." A women said, which started a whole heard of people greeting him including the reception women.

"Good morning, everyone" He said, his morning cigarette in his mouth and his hair looking wild as usual, as he wondered how to describe the scene in front of him.

He walked through several double door's and was met with the sound, of about ten phones going off at once, he almost dreaded going to his own office and glancing at his own personal phone on the desk.

It was supposed to be his silent heaven, not a phoning hell.

He walked into it and as expected, the phone on his desk was ringing.

Did he dare?

He walked towards his seat, sat down, dropped his bag and picked up his phone and said. "Hello?"

"Oh, Mr Butch. It looks like I've finally reached you" A voice said, that he recognized as, Merlin Hargraves, one of his investors, so the man was very rich.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr Hargraves?" He said, for one of his investors to call his personally...

"No, nothing is wrong" the man said, "I just came to congratulate you, on a job well done. I always know that my money was safe hands in your hand. I just finished hearing from my nephew that watched your show last night, about how he loved it and wants to get an autograph from some of the voice actors. I just have say, what you stumbled upon was pure genius. In the past you came up, with some good idea's but this...I can tell this is going to be a gold mine and I would be a fool not to take the opportunity right in front of my eyes"

"Mr Hargraves, what are saying?" He said.

"Just tell me how much you want, so that you can start merchandising" The man said, shocking him, sure in his past work, the shows would sometimes get popular enough to have an action figure or two, maybe even a poster made, but he was never given money for merchandising so freely before.

"And I know, that you wouldn't do things half assed." The man said, "I know your very through, with detail, so I expect when the toy rang comes out that they look exactly like the character's in the show, to the very detail, of course there are always the cuter version for those who aren't into seeing such realism."

And Butch was just left speechless.

"So call me when you've figured out the price and let's talk" The man said, before ending the call.

 _What just happened?_ He couldn't help but wonder, as he put the phone down and not even a second later, it rang again.

This time it was another investor calling to congratulate him on his show, he spent four hours, speaking to one investor after another, each offering up money to help anyway they could.

He was left stunned.

And they weren't the only ones that called, he had to switch his phone off and unplug the cable phone, just to get some peace and quiet.

In the short, blissful period he had between projects, he would usually try to bring another manga that didn't exist, in this world to life.

Kuroko no Basket.

It was really a shame that such an intense and amazing sports manga didn't exist, and the only way he could bring it forward into this world was through the web, since it wouldn't work, if he want to Japan to try and publish it.

Because it was being viewed for free, it already had a occult following, he was pretty popular on the web and there had been people from all over, who offered to translate the manga in different languages, so not just the people who spoke English could understand it.

There were even some studios who called, and wanted to get the rights to animate the online manga, and being a perfectionist, he always was on the look right for the frames, that just didn't look right whenever he research a studio.

He frequently posted Kuroko No Basket art on his blog as well, along with other characters that didn't exist, as a result he was a popular man in Japan, even though his profile picture could have been better...

His glasses were crooked and on top of his head as he was chewing a pen, while failing to look as artistic as possible when in reality he looked intimidating.

He just couldn't be bothered to change his profile picture.

But he was sure, all this craziness would die down soon and everything would go back to normal.

He was a fool.

Even a week later and the phones were still ringing, the second episode of Attack On Titan had aired last night and age was starting to show, on all the staff in the company, fearing that they would suffer from mental breakdowns, he declared that everybody should take the day off.

Knowing he would have to pay them for the extra day that was not in their contract, even he made full use of his day off by seeing what people thought about the show, he tried to do justice, to his surprise, there were already people doing reviews, even though two episodes were out.

He suddenly know why copyright was so serious for those who spent countless hours creating their content, when he was suddenly overcome with a feeling of rage, seeing the show he spent almost ten years on, get claimed to be the work of somebody else.

He enjoyed sending out copyright notices to the people who thought they were too small to be noticed by his copyright department.

He took down five video's in one day to get the point across, while a bunch of websites who found out he was the creator of the show, contacted him through his blog for permission to host his content, for a small fee of course.

At that time, he had no idea how much he would get in the post when his monthly bank account statement arrived.

He spent a good week putting the money, he had been given by his investors to buy a giant big 3d printer, moving some artists from the show to one single room and than hiring some professional painters to paint over an action figure if they didn't come out detailed enough.

He than held a contest, where he would be giving away five of them, made personally by him and signed by him, for who can make the best fan art.

The winner got to meet him personally by video chat.

By the end of week, 20 works of art had been sent to him by people who had quickly become fans of the show.

However, it wasn't until a week later when the third episode had aired, did he receive a knock at the door, he opened it to find it was the postman, coming to deliver his usual mail and possible his morning bank statement.

He had been getting weird calls from the bank, who thought he was doing something illegal because irregularities in his bank account despite knowing he was an owner of a company.

He took his mail and waved goodbye to the man, before closing the door.

He put the letters down on the dining table, and finished his breakfast before going through them.

Hm, junk mail.

His month subscription of JUMP had arrived, along with his yearly invitation's to comic con in japan which he couldn't afford to go.

And that's when he saw it.

His bank statement letter, it always depressed him knowing he owned a whole company and yet his bank account never seemed to grow all that much, because of how much he spends out of his paycheck to keep the company a float.

It was the only reason, why he could never go to Japan, the holy land of Manga and Anime and meet his fans.

If only he had the money to pay somebody to make sure his company doesn't go down under while he flies to Japan for a couple of days.

He ripped open his letter, while thinking, how he wouldn't surprised if he only had pennies left, from this month's spend and than he read it.

Balance: $2,234,567

.

.

.

His eyes were so large they threatened to pop out of his head but the message was clear.

 _He could afford to go to comic con!_

And scene!

Next chapter, Butch arrives in Japan for comic con, and his fan's receive quiet a shock meeting the creator, of so many great show's. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Butch couldn't help but be excited.

He was going to Comic Con.

Well, lot's of other people from the company was coming with him, because this was a once in a life-time experience for him, especially for those in charge of the background's.

But that was only a small dent for him.

He was going to the place, that any serious cartoon lover dreamed of.

The place, where you get to meet your favorite authors and people behind your favorite shows for the first time in your life.

The place where you see people dressed as people from their favourite shoes.

Comic Con was the ultimate nerd heaven for him, and he was practically walking on thin air, when they finally landed in the holy land.

He didn't care that many people, who surrounded the airport and his own worker's were sweat dropping seeing how excited he was.

You wouldn't have guessed the he was almost fifty year's old with how fast he got everybody onto the bus and booked into a hotel.

For the worker's, they didn't know if this was a new scary side to the boss or not.

With his shades on and his Blackwing he had on, nobody bothered him because of his looks.

The next day, most of the group went outside to take picture's, while he, went to the building of his dream's.

Comic con.

Ch 3: A Nerd dream come true.

Butch, was practically squealing on the inside, as he saw the giant banner above.

People dressed as their favourite character's walked around, like it was the most normal to do so and nobody was pointing or laughing, game developer's who were responsible for making groundbreaking games, manga artist's and animators from different tv shows were everywhere, not to mention comic books artists.

He had entered nerdy heaven and was fanboying so hard.

You certainly, wouldn't expect to see a high class entertainment star, in such a place like this.

He was practically skipping through the crowd of people, and nobody batted an eye, because their were other's who were just like him.

He felt like he had reached the promise land.

He wondered, who he should see first.

There was so many, of his favorite authors all in the same building, and he wasn't due to do his presentation in the afternoon.

He stopped and stared seeing, the first person dressed as Zoe Hange from Attack on Titan.

He was fanboying so hard!

He needed to get a picture!

The person was more than willing to take a picture with him, not knowing he was the man who brought what had quickly become her friend show to life.

There was even a person dressed as the Colossal titan!

He just had to take a picture of _all_ of them!

He also took picture's of several women dressed as Wonder woman and Cat girl, some guys dressed as Batman, Flash and the Arrow.

But no Star Wars.

YOU HAVE F-He almost swore at loud, at the discovery that Star Wars didn't exist here, it seemed his work was far from over.

He had to introduce these poor people to Star Wars, one day!

If Marvel existed in this universe, there was no reason why Star Wars shouldn't either!

He was willing to wait in a long line to see his favorite author's and have them sign one single piece of paper.

He would call, the paper, 'The Paper of Geek Heaven'.

An ordinary piece of paper, had become a sacred object in his eyes.

He didn't realize it, until most of the people behind their desk's, had began leaving, that it was dinner time.

"Did you hear?" A man said, in English, dressed as some elf " The creator of Attack Of Titan is here"

"Seriously!?' Another guy said, also in English. "Man, we picked a good day to come to Comic Con" wondering if the rumors were true and the creator, was actually some hot blonde chick.

"Man, wouldn't that be great" The man said. "But it probably some old guy, anything successful is usually made by some old person in their thirties or forties." before they both went out, to get some lunch.

Butch, decided he would eat some fast food and draw at the same time, he was always looking for new opportunities to draw, especially people, his art improved greatly because of that.

He found a nearby fast food place and ordered, his tray was stacked high and he blocked out the sound of camera's and people talking, and began to draw what was right in front of him, lucky it seemed he had stumbled upon a Japanese acting scene for a tv show, so he was getting some good expressive poses.

Once he had finished drawing, he had went back to the building and approached one of staff member's and finally introduced himself to them.

The person's eyes were so wide, that he was worried, he might have caused a stroke but luckily they snapped out of it and he was shown to section's, where he could be easily confined in, if he did not wish to go beyond a handshake with the fans or any press here.

His name, was on a plake and he held in his tears.

He started setting up his things, drawing quiet a number of people, once he placed a giant Levi Ackerman figuren on his table along with several picture's he had done, like a picture of Eren Yeager and the Armored Titan, he also put up some Kuroko no Basket figurin's, he had done himself.

A flock of people started coming.

He had taken extra care of the paint on each figures clothes.

When he was done, more than half a dozen people were sitting down in front of his station, realizing he might be someone related to Attack On Titan or the actual creator of it, and Kuroko No Basket.

Some people were crying, seeing what had quickly because their favorite sports online manga, been brought to life as figurines, knowing the series had yet to the light of day of a full blown anime, like they all prayed for.

They prayed that somebody, would finally make their dream's come true and animate such a brilliant manga.

Once it was 2 o'clock, the light's were dimmed and the projector was turned on, most people were surrounding his booth.

Beside his own appointed Japanese translator.

He could speak Japanese, but he didn't want to alienate the people who only understood English, and if he spoke English, he didn't think the whole room would be able to follow what he was saying.

He was handed a microphone and all eyes became fixed on him as he said.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Butch and I am the creator of Attack on Titan or what most people in this room know it as, Shinigeki no Kyoji. I am also the creator of the studio Skylark, that does the show."

And once the translator, translated everything for the non-English speaker's, the crowd was a in an uproar.

The creator of Attack on Titan (Shinigeki No Kyoji) and the online manga, Kuroko No Basuke, was here!?

"Believe it or not, the project Attack On Titan, went on for eight year's." He said, and the projector turned on and showed, the famous title 'Attack On Titan (Shinigeki No Kyoji)" while the translator translated.

Excitement arose, seeing the first image.

It was none other than Eren Yeager, in his rough stages before his design was finalized, it was an image that he hadn't released onto his blog, so people were understandably recording this.

"These are first rough sketch's that me and a team of my best artist came up with in those few months" He said, as you would expect, the first drawing's of this character was very different, from the finished product, everybody had their own styles.

He personally would never forget the design's, from the manga even after 40 year's.

The crowd was especially excited to see the first drawing's of a Titan that had become such a iconic character, the Colossal Titan.

"Wow" Someone said, taking a picture.

"Awesome" Another person said, as expected of such a show that looked so amazing.

"We, especially had lot's of fun making up our own individual titan's" He said, yes, it was especially fun to draw his own Titan's.

The fun thing about this was, they didn't have to look entirely human so they could mess with their faces.

Some people snorted seeing some ridiculous Titan design's, he and the team had come up with at first, one had the face that resembles a fish combined with a chicken.

The slide, then went on to show some very amazing environment painting's.

"While this was going on, I set my environment team to come up with some background's for the show. I gave them several words to base them on." He said, "The overall image, had to give an 'open' feeling, it had to be 'grassy' or give the impression of being confined in one space, that's why there is so many picture's of the wall" the slide continued to show different environments, with the character's themselves placed in them.

"Once the design's were done" He said, "We than went on draw a storyboard. We had six people do a storyboard for each episode" on the slide, where images of the storyboard room. "I and some other people, were working on the script. We actually went back and forth for two year's, on the storyline itself for the show."

Making murmurs appear in the crowd, knowing only big budget Hollywood movies spent such a long time for a storyline.

Taking two year's for an animated show, was simply unheard off before. It showed just how much thought went into something like this, they now expected to see some big plot twists.

Just how good will this show be?

"These are some picture's, the storyboard for the first episode all in one room." He said, and their jaws dropped at the sight of a whole room, filled with small picture's going frame by frame, there was about 300 of them, it was incredibly detailed stuff. "Fun fact, I was the one who sang the theme song, in the all the language's that the show will be released in."

Making them all look at him in amazement, how could this man do so much work, everyday?

"After that, we handed the environment, to our 2d and 3d designers and animators. I pretty much went from sector to sector, seeing over everything" He said, "I especially spent more time in the animation sector and the building that produced the sound. Once everything was put together, the finished product was sent to the legal department to copyright it, before sending it to various stations all over the world to view, with that countries dubbing over it."

The translator finished translating.

He then played a video, it went from single character image after another character image, before it changed to those same images being connected by mid-frames, to create movement.

It then changed to having the image move in a 3d space without any proper rendering, the next was having the character movements being inked over to show it was a Survey Corps soldier flying through the air.

The next frame was the coloring and rendering of the background as it moved, and the final image was the final ending with the sound imputted in.

They saw a soldier come down on a titan neck, before their very eyes.

"And now, you know how this was made" He said, getting looks of awe, before he said. "And now I have a treat for all of you. I will show two clip's for new upcoming show's in my anime department that has yet to be released to the public. One is called Dragon Ball, the other is called One-Punch Man"

Knowing they were both huge shows from his past life.

All eye's were glued to the screen as a kid Goku son with his tail, showed up on the screen with that signature goofy smile of his face, the crowd of people laughed seeing Bulma and Goku meeting each other for the first time.

Many wonder why Goku had a tail.

The clip was only two minutes long, but it left a strong impression in their minds.

When One-Punch came up, everybody laughed themselves silly over Genos backstory and Saitama face.

It looks like it was going to be a very exciting year for anime, indeed.

"Now. I am willing to sign and take picture's with anybody, today. I will be in Japan for a couple of day's before I go back to America" He said, the translator translated. "Tomorrow, I will be signing for Kuroko No basket, and will unveil a trail animated clip. Something that I have yet to show to my investors, I'm hoping to finally make a 'Kuroko No Basket' animated series"

Now that got everybody talking, finally Kuroko No Basket could be animated, and if it was done by his studio, it was going to be downright amazing.

"So everybody line up, if you want an autograph or a picture with me." He said, escaping to the back of his table, while they all lined up, for picture's and signatures.

Butch, was shaking hands with people, taking pictures and writing his signature left and right for four hours straight, he felt his arms were going to fall off by the end of it and he couldn't have escaped fast enough.

But he thought, it was a very good day.

And scene!

Next chapter, Butch sign's and decides to do something special on his last day in Japan, something that get's a certain individuals attention and the Skip Beat part of the story comes into play. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: to fully get this, you need to google 'Can't Hold Us – Pentatonix', and listen to it. I think everything is made with their mouths, including the background music and the Pentatonix version of 'Starships'.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Attack on titan, episode 5 had dropped, and the reaction was insane.

The main character was believed to have died, the editor had done their job in editing in such a way that showed the character's despair and people were glued to their TV screen's every time a Titan got near one of the soldier's who just barely dodge or had been unlucky enough to be caught.

Never had such an anime grown so large, so quickly before.

All that people could talk about was the preview for the next episode at the end, featuring a new Titan that looked gave the same feeling of being the same type as the Colossal and the armored titan.

People were posting on his blog, begging him for more information about the next titan and if everybody was going to die in the end.

Amused, Butch made sure to keep his mouth shut and just leave everybody in suspense.

And amongst all the craziness, he was signing things for Kuroko no Basket, an online based manga that really should have gotten a show by now.

Behind him, was a 4 minute animation, he had done personally and that some of the staff voice for the character's, it was a little bit, of the battle between Aomine and Kagami and him being a perfectionist made it look like a studio done piece into a single person animation.

Fan's couldn't help but get into what was going on, on screen, while they waited for their turn, despite it being repeated all over again.

There was just that special feeling when you see your favorite 2d character's fully animated and moving on screen, that couldn't be beaten.

The colouring was speculator and the animation was gorgeous, each character moved in such a fluid way. You could tell, the person that animated it, actually cared about the source material they were basing it from.

He was willing to bet, many of the fans, would start a petition to make the manga into a fully animated show, he was already going to post the video on his blog, anyway, he didn't mind, them using it for it.

The more press the more better.

He sat there and signed from morning to night, and he didn't have time to start drawing again and read manga when he got home, all he wanted to do was sleep and go to bed.

And that's what he did.

Ch 4: The introduction of Pentatonix.

Butch, know he was he was being stared at but he didn't care.

He had called a total of twenty people, to the center of Tokyo, several fans of Kuroko No basket and Attack On titan had gathered and had their phone's out.

They couldn't help but get the feeling, that something amazing was about to happen.

Each one of them had a microphone in their hands and several speaker's were set up, there was not a single stereo in sight to play music on, which was odd, since they were all clearly about to sing.

So where was the background music?

Nobody on the street, had any idea that they were about to be introduced the miracle that Pentatonix.

When everything was set up and there quiet a crowd gathered.

Butch took off his glasses, exposing his face to the world.

There was several gasps as they stared at the man who bore a startling resemblance to the Hollywood star, Kuu Hizuri who also happened to be Japan.

Butch having no idea, why some many were glancing his way, began to count.

"1, 2, 3"

Five people began to softly sing. "Ooooh, oh, oh, ooooh..."

Butch opened his mouth and everybody could swear blind, he had the voice of a black person as he said. "It's so hard when people knock you down and tell you, that you're never gonna get a shot at glory.  
But that's when you rise to the challenge, 'cause it's your time, your moment, and nothing can stop us now!"

And then the awesomeness began, as he began rapping and the people who did the bass, kicked in.

"P-T-X, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't, looking for a better way to get up out of bed. Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit. Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious. Somewhere between like rocky and Cosby sweater gang nope y'all can't copy"

To say people were amazed was an understatement of a lifetime.

Then the hymn kicked in.

"Yup. Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party"

A female voice rung out, that said with a texas accident.

"my posse's been on Broadway. Ha! and we do it, our way."

The hymn came in again, with the female coming back at the end.

"Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones Into it. In everything I record. And yep, yep, yep, yep, I'm on."

Butch than began to rap.

"Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T cause ha. Chasing dreams since we were 14. With the four track. Bussing, halfway cross that city with the backpack, Fat cat, crushing"

The chorus finally came in and those in charge of the background music went all out as somebody else took the stage, also singing like he was a black person.

"Here we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over. So we put our hands up. Like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us."

Near the end, several people couldn't help but start dancing, and unknown to them, they were no longer being broadcasted just in the square alone, as news spread of their performance.

"Here we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over. We put our hands up. Like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us"

The bass people suddenly became lower and other people were beatboxing, as the female in the group began to rap and Butch was doing low 'yeah's', every once in awhile.

"Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so dang grateful. I grew up, really wanted gold fronts. But that's what you get when Texas raised you. Y'all can't stop me, go hard. Like I got an 808 in my heartbeat. And I'm eating at the beat. Like I gave a little speed. To a great white shark on shark week"

A certain golden limousine was making itself way to the town square along with several other cars, one belonged to a press crew.

The other guy began to sing with a hymn backing him up as he said.

"Oh, raise those hands, this is our party. We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me. If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility keep marching"

Than it all came together, people were snapping pictures and recording left and right and dancing.

"Here we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over. So we put our hands up. Like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us"

It became quiet and Lory Takarada pushed his way to the front following him was the Hizuri's, including Kyoko Mogami now Kyoko hizuri, Sho Fuwa was already there and many other Japanese celebrities were making an appearance having heard.

"Pa ra rap pa pa (Pa pa pa pa). Pa pa paaa (Pa pa pa pa). Pa pa pa pa (Pa pa pa). Pa pa pa"

Butch yelled at the crowd of people.

"And so we put our hands up"

And the epic Hymn was back.

"(Oooh whoa!) Pa ra rap pa pa (Pa pa pa pa). Pa pa paaa (Pa pa pa pa). Pa pa pa pa (Pa pa pa). Pa pa pa"

He yelled.

"Let's go!"

And the beat just dropped.

"[3x] Nana nana nana nana."

The other guy was reaching new heights in melodies tune.

"Oh"

And the other's were going "(and so we put our hands up)"

And it began again.

"Nana nana nana nana"

Sho Fuwa, could only look on in amazement and shock at the scene in front of him.

"Holy crap, what the hell is this?" Somebody said, in the crowd as they recorded.

"I don't know, but this is freakin awesome. I think I see Potato girl, English voice actor from Attack On Titan, in there" Another guy said.

"Holy crap, really!? I wish, I got a better video recorder." The same guy said, wondering how good the sound will be once, it's played back.

But when that other guy hit that high note. "Ooh Whoa... whoa!"

It went from amazing, to fantastic in a split second.

"Holy shit!" Was said in amazement, even Lory Takarada was looking shocked.

The Hizuri's were looking, as if they had been introduced something completely new and they had.

Butch was back as he sang. "Here we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over. So we put our hands up. Like the ceiling can't hold us (like the ceiling can't hold us). Like the ceiling can't hold us."

Suddenly the music was quieter to signal it was drawing to the end and the people who did the bass were getting more louder, as he and the hymn sang the final lines.

"Here we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over. We put our hands up. Like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us"

The last word was extra long.

Once it was over, they all had sweat pouring down their forehead and took a breath.

They didn't expect the suddenly clapping and whistling from the crowd in front of them.

"AMAZING!" Shouted somebody.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? THAT WAS BLOODY AMAZING!" Another person said.

"DID YOU REALLY DO THAT All, WITH ONLY YOUR MOUTHS!?" Another person said.

A whole song, being done without any prepared beat and made completely with a bunch of people's mouth's was completely unheard of until now.

And it actually sounded like music, when combined instead of noise!

"HOW DID YOU HIT SUCH A HIGH NOTE, WHEN YOU'RE A GUY! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Another person said.

"FORGOT THAT, HOW DID YOU SOUND LIKE A BLACK GUY!" Another person said.

"DO ANOTHER ONE!" Another person said.

They certain didn't expect such a reaction.

"Boss, I think, if we didn't another one, I think they would all rite" One of his worker said, suddenly very scared of the crowd.

"Fine, let's do 'Starship'" Butch said, 'Can't Hold Us' didn't exist here, neither did Nicki Minaj, hit song 'Starship' so as far as anybody was concerned, these were all completely new songs.

They crowd became quiet, when it became obvious, they were going to sing.

Certain individual's like Lory couldn't help but grin like an idiot, when a Pentatonix version of Starship debuted.

The people in front of them were clearly very talented, people were dancing in the street and more people were coming out of their cars and opened their windows to listened.

Again Butch voice, was completely different as he sang he clearly had quiet a vocal range.

Several people were looking at Butch in nothing such of amazement, when his voice became so melodies and much younger than how look.

But why did this man, look so much Kuu?

Even Kuu Hizuri couldn't help but wonder in shocked, as he looked at his look like.

Clearly this man was incredible talented in singing.

The song reached new levels, when the beating boxing became more fleshed out.

But when it was Butch, solo came and he came out with another voice and started to transition from one voice to another in a flash, there was suddenly a dance number.

A bloody amazing one at that.

Their performance was putting all the musician currently in japan to shame.

Sho Fuwa, suddenly felt of his own music.

Not that he would tell anybody else.

 _Just how many voice's does this man have!?_ Lory thought, as long as many other's couldn't help but wonder, in amazement.

And how can. he get this man in his studio along, with everybody else in the group?

The song ended to quickly for everybody liking and the microphones were switched off.

Butch suddenly throw a whole bunch of business cards and yelled in English.

"RUN!"

The rest of the group didn't have to be told twice, as the crowd began to run after them wanting autographs and pictures, and firing off questions.

They had to outrun the crowd and somehow survive, first.

Butch had no idea, that the next time, he looked at his blog, everybody would be asking one question.

 _Why did the creator of Attack On Titan look like Kuu Hizuri?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Attack on Titan has grown into something amazing after episode 6 and his little stunt and people are demanding a movie. The Hizuri family, try to find more about the mysterious man who sang with such uniqueness and are amazed at what they uncover. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: I didn't expect such a response from the last chapter. Just, Wow.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The introduction of Pentatonix had come as quick a shock to Japan and later the world, when the official video was posted online and put on his blog, he had no idea, it would go viral.

Suddenly people had clear proof, that the random things they did with their mouths when, they got bored or did unconsciously, could be turned into actual music.

So it came as no surprise, when a suddenly a wave of people, who were attempting to do what he had done in Tokyo center suddenly came forth, but they all quickly realized, that not just anybody could do what he had done.

There was several factors needed for it to work, you actually needed to be talented with making sounds with your mouth, there had to be somebody in the group that had developed a special ear's for volume control and another, had to have good judgment, to put all these different random sound's together.

Such people existed in the world but were down-right expensive, and not many people were willing to help just anybody in their own free time for completely free.

And even then, there was no guarantee it would have the same effect on those who were listening to the performance, there was just this passion that you need to have for it to turn into something special.

Butch, phone, had began to ring ever since he had escaped from Japan.

People, called for interviews and offers to preform for them, trying to sway him to their company.

The same was said, for everybody who performed that day.

Quietly frankly, he felt insulted that they didn't who he was, and thought the business card he throw at the crowd was actually a 'I'm so desperate for work, that I would work for a single biscuit' act.

It was like a huge slap in the face.

He made more than any regular musician made a year, in 3 month's.

He had been so busy, that he hadn't had time to look at his blog, to see people's reaction to Attack On Titan episode 6.

The phone rang again and he picked it up but what he heard next, would change the world once again.

"You want me to produce a script for a Hollywood, live-action movie?"

Ch 5: The creation of 'Star War's.

Just wow, was all Lory Takarada could say, after being shocked speechless, after seeing such a unique performance on the streets of Tokyo.

Each single person in the group, pulled their weight and everybody showed that they were super talented in their own right.

To be honest, he thought it must have been quite a shock to the accomplished musician he could see in the crowd, who thought their music was the best and they couldn't go any further with it.

Now, that belief had been turned right on it's head, with this new type of music, that basically gave the middle finger to music, they were all so used to listen to.

He wasn't surprised, when he heard that several people were attempting to turn one of their songs into this new style of music, but even ge could tell from a distance, that it took a certain amount of skill and dedication to produce what happened on that day.

He too, had chased after the man and the group, when they suddenly ran.

They had even managed to outrun him, because of the traffic, caused by everybody else who also wanted to do the same thing as he did.

Even the Hizuri family, had chased after the man and had gotten nowhere, luckily there were some people who actually know who that man, who looked like Kuu, was.

And boy was he surprise, to find out he was responsible for the show, Lory himself had dedicated a wall to with merchandise from the show.

That man was actually in charge of a company that dealt with animation in the America, many of the anime that Lory personally loved year's back, had been produced by a company in America of all places, which he still couldn't believe.

But the show...Shingeki no Kyojin, holy cow!

He was still struct speechless seeing the first episode.

The crazy perspectives that the studio had managed to animate, not to mention the kick ass theme song, was now his ring tone even after a month.

And he still couldn't believe that everything but most of voice in the Japanese dub was done by one single studio.

That studio hadn't released anything particular special for eight years, but when this show showed up, you can tell the studio clearly want all out.

He still, couldn't forget the scene's he was exposed to, in the second episode, when the Titan's broke through the walls and Humanity was left running for their live's, because of the threat of being eaten.

The scene with Eren mother still made him cry, whenever he replayed it on a official site.

It wasn't hard to track the man to his blog, once he know who he was and sweet Jesus, was this man popular.

If Kuu Hizuri was the god of Hollywood movie's, this man, Butch was the god of animated shows.

Sketch's, short films, idea's for new show's, link's to a site that hosted an online manga, that had such an amazing art behind it, that he hadn't stopped reading for a full two day's straight and images of what the man did, when he was Japan was displayed proudly on his blog.

It was like this man practically lived, on the internet.

He, like everybody else, had taken to contacting the man through his blog, but the problem was, there was just too many people trying to grab the man's attention, that even he, with all his connection was finding it difficult to do so.

Huh?

The man just updated this blog?

Lory was in front of his laptop so fast, that he almost made skid mark's as he walked.

His eyes immediately met a large illustration, showing what looks like students in high school wearing a certain uniform, amazingly one had wide orange hair while the other had black hair, sporting a mean look.

The illustration was amazing just what you would expect from the man who worked in the animation industry but what really draw Lory attention was the writing in it.

"Coming soon. The crows are about to take flight. Will they saw or crash? Haikyuu!"

And than underneath the illustration, the man said, he was making a new online manga named 'Haikyuu' that would allow him to try a different art style, different from Kuroko Basket and he had been given the opportunity to write a script for a new Hollywood movie.

Wait.

WHAT!?

Lory eyes zoned into the mere words, it looks like the man, Butch was going up in the world, he also talked about going into the final act of mysterious movie animation that had yet to debut in trailer form.

He know, whatever the man would come up with for a new story, would surely be gold, he too would like to extend an offer for a new movie, but even he know, being produced by a Hollywood, would mean the man could go all out with top notch effects and actors.

Already lots of people were wishing him good luck, and many were asking what the story was going to be about, but the man wasn't telling.

Maybe Kuu, could finally meet this man through this movie, if he intends to use American actors.

Lory than, went back to the Pentatonix video, just like everybody else to enjoy it.

#Somewhere in America#

Julie Hizuri, couldn't help but turn to her husband slightly worried, he had been staring at the laptop screen for day's know, he too had found Butch blog and was trying to ask the man to meet in person, just like everybody else.

If it wasn't for the fact, they could get arrested if they suddenly barged into the man's place of work asking to see him, they would have done, it day's ago.

They both wanted to meet the man personally and learn more about him.

If he just looked like her husband than they would move on but if it does turn out her husband and this man had a lot more in common than that, it would be a whole different story.

Could it be that her husband had family other than his own parents?

She couldn't help but smile, at the idea of possibly welcoming a new family member.

#Where Butch is#

For some reason Butch couldn't stop a shiver down his spine.

Why did he feel like soon, a very scary woman would appear?

He had called, a meeting with all of his staff members including, the half dead reception women who had to deal with the crazy people who were still hung up on the appearance of titan's.

Everybody had finally sat down.

"Everybody, thanks for coming" He said, "First, I would like to inform you that Kuroko No Basket the anime has been greenlighted."

"YES!" Yelled the head storyboard artist, making them all look at him, like he had grown a second said.

"Sorry, boss. But your online manga is brilliant." The man said, "I can happily say, that I can draw 30 images and not get tired. Your work is that good."

"I would love to draw the backgrounds!" Another person said, getting everyone talking, some of them had read his work and were already thinking about how to turn it, into a full blown anime.

And Butch was surprised, he didn't think his staff would be this motivated, they all of them looked half dead not even an hour ago.

Maybe, it because they were bringing to life, something they had passion for.

"Well, we'll also be having a few more people joining us from overseas." He said, surprising everybody, he had seen their work himself, and they were pleading for him to take them, because they were amazed by the pay and flexible deadlines. "So, our company is getting bigger, so we need more space. I've arranged for some construction to start next month so we have space for the new arrivals, the music department will be getting a lot more room and the equipment will be updated."

Getting his staff, to murmur amongst themselves, it wasn't odd to have foreigners here.

Half of the staff were foreigner's themselves, but they all secretly pitied the new arrivals.

Their boss would push them to their best and the beyond or he would sack them without a second thought, so if they think they can produced half made stuff and get paid well, than they needed to look somewhere else.

"As for the making of Attack On Titan season 4, that we have yet to make, we have to wait and see if season 1 and 2 are a success and bring in enough money for the final portion of the story" He said, unlike the anime, they were going along with the pacing of the manga, so they were quiet far along and almost to the end.

It was amazing how much the investors gave him to do this show and how flexible the deadline was.

If season 4 happened, the budget had to be crazy or it wouldn't be a fitting ending to such a show that had grabbed the whole world's attention.

"And I trust the animation for 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' is reaching act 3?" He said, the world was going to get quiet a shock, when such a dark animated movie hit's the big screen's. "I will be working on it with you. Wednesday to Friday."

The world was such, that when people heard of the world animated, they think of simple character's and a plot that was easy enough to follow while saving as much money as possible, hoping they got their budget back.

He spent months in the music room helping to compose the score for such a dark and impacting movie that was original from Disney and had somehow never seen the light of day.

This movie had to have a mature rating, he refused to put those golem's in there just to get a PG rating.

Those who were in charge of editing and animation, looked nervous, they had never animated something with such style and dark lighting before.

For the writers, it was the hardest thing talking about important topics in the world and do it in such a way that it wouldn't offend anybody.

They had even gone to a catholic church and interviewed people, just to make sure they got it right.

If they even slack off in a single frame or the music didn't come just at the right time, the whole tone for the movie, would go out the window, the movie was that complex.

"And finally on the weekend, I will be doing my script for a live action movie. That's not based of an animated series." He said, getting looks of awe instead of pure cring, if he had said he was turning animated show into live action.

They all know, those never really turn out well, mainly because those who managed to get their hands on that properly treat the source material with such disrespect, that they end up angering the fans that made it so great.

"You are all dismissed" He said.

And they all turned to leave.

And scene!

Next chapter, Butch script comes in a year later and the directors are amazed by the world of Starwar's. Attack On Titan season 1 is over, and wins several awards in the USA and countries like Japan. Dragon ball and One-punch also make their debut leaving their own mark on the world. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The studio directors of Orange bridge cinema, were in some kind of strut, each and every film they seemed to produce, lately had the same plot as the last.

Sure, they were raking in money, but audiences were getting tired of the same thing being done over and over again.

To them, it seemed like every possible plot was already done, so it was hard to put their own spins on things.

That's, when they heard about the show Attack On Titan, sure the concept of the show about Humanity fighting back against an unknown threat, that threatened their existence had been over done before but the writers behind the show, clearly hadn't run out of steam yet, in making it stay as interesting as possible for the viewers.

Plus, after a couple of episode's, they all pretty much know the theme song by heart and sang to it, every time they heard it.

And then they had a crazy idea.

What, if they got one of the shows writer's to produce a script for them? Get some fresh blood pumping into the studio? What was the worst that can happen?

They had somehow managed to get through to the man himself, who came up with the idea originally and agreed to wait as long as he needed to produce a story idea for them, while paying him to do so.

Since then, it has been a year since the script began and Attack On Titan season 1 had already finished with a cliffhanger in the US, revealing who the female titan was and the despair of finally catching an intelligent titan only for any chance of gathering information, harshly ripped from them.

The end scene, when that Titan peered through the crack in the wall, many people had forgot to breath just by the sight of it.

There was a knock at the door and they all said.

"Come in"

"Ur, sir. The script, that Mr Butch did, is finally here" One of the assistants said, and they all suddenly looked interested.

Apparently, the man had made multiple copies, so that ten people could read, which was a good move.

They all took the script and their eyes immediately zoomed into the title.

'Star Wars' next to it was a C for copyright.

The man was clever in protecting his work, so if one of them decided to steal the script and claim it as their own, he could take them to court, if there were enough similarity's, and he wasn't credited for any of it.

And they began to read.

It took them a whole three day's, to finish the script and by the end of it all, they were left speechless.

"Colin, what do you think of this script?" One of the director said, to the person who had good intuition.

"I would say, this sounds like a joke." The man confessed, just imagining it seeing it on camera, made he feel somebody was pulling a prank on him.

And they all thought the same.

"However" He said.

"However?" Somebody said.

"I get the feeling... that this would make a lot of money" He said.

The didn't know that 'Star Wars' would go on to become an absolutely monster at the box office.

Ch 6: The shaping of the animation world.

Kuu Hizuri was just flicking through the programs on T.V, when he saw it.

"Julie!" He yelled, to his wife who was in the kitchen.

"What?" Julie said, appearing in the living room and then she saw what he saw.

It was Butch, on T.V, doing a live interview, and she quickly sat down, near her husband.

#Where Butch is#

"Right now, we have a special guest joining us today" The female interviewer said, for the entertainment part of the news. "Everybody, say hello to the man behind the concept of Attack on Titan and some kid's shows that have taken the world by storm this year. Mr Butch"

The camera zoomed into none other Butch's face, which was cover with his regular glasses, he was dressed in black suit and red tie, he had become quite a big thing in the entertainment industry.

"Hello" He said.

"Now, Mr Butch" The women said, "What made you agree to do an interview?"

"Well, I suddenly have a lot more free time on the weekends, since I've been very busy" He said.

"Yes, we can see that. Your company has been on a roll, every since Attack On Titan debut on the Television" She said, before turning to the camera and saying. "Now, for all the viewers who don't know what I'm talking about, let's show a clip"

The screen suddenly showed one of the official trailer's for Attack On Titan, before going back to them.

"Now, you can watch the whole of season 1, on the official website" She said, before turning to Butch and saying. "Now, I'm personally a big fan of the show and I think I speak for all of the fans who are wondering why each episode is only 15 minutes long instead of the usual 22."

"Well" Butch said, that's because the manga chapters were short as hell, if he did 22 minutes, he would fall into the trap of dragging the episodes out more than what was deemed necessary without accomplishing a thing. "Well, I figured there is always that five minute time slot for adverts in the half an hour a normal episode is set to run and people tended to not, be so into it after taking ten minutes of break. So we shorten it, so you can watch the full episode and not have any breaks"

Well, that was the lie he had come up with.

"I see, and can you tell us, the inspiration for such an unique idea, just look at these images of titans." She said, as the screen showed screenshots of multiple titan's from the show. "Some, are cute but other's are downright terrifying."

"Well, the inspiration actually came from an old friend, who unfortunately passed away many years ago" He said, more like the author to the manga, didn't exist here. "He had a passion for horror, and he would show me all these amazing idea's, that he would come up with back than. It was too bad he passed away, I would have been proud to work alongside him, if he was still alive, today."

"ooh.." She said, she didn't know it was so personal. "We'll let's move onto one of the two kids shows, that debuted this year from your studio. One-Punch-Man"

The screen showed Saitama punching his villain in the series, and looking shocked, by how easy he had killed him.

"Now, when I first heard about this show. I couldn't believe this was on a common kids network." She said, "Just the animation alone was so beautifully done and within 15 seconds, my jaw was dropping. Each frame is so stunning to look, along with the environment. This show is just not what you would expect to see on a kids network. I couldn't believe, you had a normal T.V budget for this. After the first episode aired, kids around the world got hooked as well those outside your target audience"

"Well, I thought Kids these day's deserve more, than what they were currently getting" He said, "When I was growing up, I was a huge comic book fan, like many boy's at the time but I wasn't blinded by the fact, the animation back than was choppy and lazy. Kids, were so blinded by the fact that our favorite hero's and villains were on t.v and moving. That we didn't care if, the story sucked and the animation was downright lazy. It was no secret that animation was expensive and many studio's did everything they could to save money and you could really tell."

Before he said. "But, there were a few shows, that stood out to me when I was a kid, because of the clever writing behind them. It showed me the animation, could look incredible lazy by still come across as brilliant."

"And what were your favorite animated show's, growing up?" She said.

"….I would say Danger Mouse and 'Just steve', even though the animation was clearly limited, you could tell the writers actually cared about their show. That, they weren't there to get paid and leave" He said, those two shows were popular 40 years ago, he was also surprised to find Danger Mouse existed, when he was a child.

"So, did you do the reverse for this show?" She said, "Since, we both know the plot is weak"

"Yes, I switched the familiar" He said, "I made a show, with stunning animation, but we had just enough plot to get keep you invested."

"And speaking of animation, many viewers couldn't help but see how the animation is constantly changing with each new villain. Just look at this" She said, showing Saitama fight against the man who wanted to be the strongest in the universe. "I've never seen such a bizarre style and yet it works. How did you do that?"

"Well, when your close to my age, you realize that everybody who works in the drawing department, has their own style" He said, "This unique style, only shines, when they doing an illustration. You would find that when you go into the animation industry, people are constantly drawing and trying to match the previous frame as best as they could or it would look off to the audience. Since this scene was actually done by a single animator, under my instruction to drawing the character, in their way. It give the show it's own personal identity."

"Really?" She said, the character's movements were so springy, she had never seen such a unique show and said."Now, let's talk about the episode that made headline's. Episode 5"

Yes, when episode aired, the fanbase for the show exploded and nobody had ever seen a fight sequence for a show that was meant for kids.

"That episode, was exactly my favorite episode to do and toughest." He said, "The Genos vs Saitama fight was especially very hard to do because Genos was a character, that combines 3d and 2d, just in his character design. The 2d animators and 3d animators had to work together and talk to each other to get, the overall effect. I personally sat just to oversee the animation for Genos for this fight scene."

"A character, made from 2d and 3d. I don't think there has ever been a character like that in animation history." She said, sounding amazed. "If I remembered correctly, this was the episode that exploded the fan base for the show. When I was watching the episode earlier, I was amazed by the dedication and animation and coloring that want into a couple of minutes. You have some very talented people working under you, I can't imagine the work that went into this."

And on, the screen, showed the start of the fight between Saito and Geno's, and many couldn't help be shocked, seeing the combination of 2d and 3d kick in for a few seconds before the most amazing slowmo's they had ever seen showed up.

"I heard, this was being nominated for the best animated cartoon of the year. In fact, all three of your TV shows that debuted this year, are being nominated. This is why people are starting to call you the 'God of Animation' because of the passion and pure hard work, you put into something that until now, we all thought was only meant for kids and wasn't really taken seriously." She said, "I, know for a fact, many are wondering if they would ever see Season 2, of any of these shows especially Attack on Titan"

"Well, I think at this point... It would be a crime, if I didn't release season 2 for Attack On Titan" He said, who knows how many people would send him hate mail. "The, same for One-punch-man, however, were still uncertain about Dragon Ball since season 1 has yet to finish."

"Well, can you hint to us, what you are currently working on?" She said, with hope in her eyes, knowing whatever the man's studio was doing was going to be big.

"Well, the studio has just finished doing a full animated movie actually, that we got to debue in the cinema, a year from now" He said, surprising her, until now, animation was done on T.V and never on the big screen. "The studio is actually doing something an animated music video about alcohol." It would be interesting to see the world's reaction to family guy, even if was just a song. "And, I, myself, just got some feedback, on a script I sent in, from a big Hollywood studio and it has been green lighted. Auditions for each character will begin in two months from now, and anybody can audition."

Surprising them all.

"On my blog, I will put up the address for anybody who wants to try out." He said, "And from now on, my studio will be working alongside Orange Bridge cinema to produce the score for the movie. I will be there personal to see over the auditions and I will be spending time on the set. But when the music is done and film is shot. My studio will go continue on it's project to produce Kuroko no Basket, the animated series. So that's good news for the fans. It's set to hit television, around the time, the studio's animated movie comes out since a full episode takes about a year just to do."

"Well, now we have something look forward too." She said, before turning to the screen. "So if you want a shot at stardom and to meet Mr butch himself, just keep watch his blog."

#Where Kuu and Julie are#

Kuu was already calling all the number's he know and sitting in front of his laptop.

 _His chance to meet the man named Butch face to face, had arrived._

And scene!

Next chapter, Butch walks into Orange Bridge studio and doesn't expect such a line of people waiting to audition or to receive such a warm welcome. The nerd within him begins to shine, as he sits down for the auditions. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: If you haven't guessed already, I'm actually an animation student who wants to become an animator.

I do own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

If somebody had told the world, that there would a cartoon, with so much violence in it and yet, it was done so well that instead of brewing hatred, it was beloved to the point, even the most protective parent would allow their kids to watch it.

Nobody, would have believe it.

Until now, cartoons were known for being sweet and cuddly, just what you would expect for kids show.

So enter Tom and Jerry, the Cat and Mouse duo that soon graced the T.V. screen.

It premiered a day after Butchs, live interview in the US and two day's later for the rest of the world, with just two episode made and because there was only person that was actually speaking, the translation and dubbing could be called, the fastest in history.

Parent's everywhere were shocked by the violence that graced their T.V screen all over the world and yet they found themselves, loving every minute of it.

People of all age's, found themselves laughing within seconds at Tom's antics or Jerry Witt to not get caught, and because the shorts were so short, they could play at any time of the day and it wouldn't affect the schedule for the day.

Never had a cartoon done violence so well and yet had come across so entertaining.

If you were to walk down the street, you would see at least one person, watching one of the shorts on their phone's.

The two video's that were eventually put online, received more view's than any music video or new's station ever could, it would later become the number one viewed video, for an entire month.

Even celebrities, like Kuon Hizuri, a man who was known for not really being interested in the media that didn't have to do with his work, had managed to watched it, when he saw his manager laughing at something on his phone, when driving to work.

Lory Takarda, wasn't even surprised when Butch name was in there for animation and storyboard, the man had pretty much cemented, being known as an Animation God in his mind and many other's.

Even his granddaughter Maria had seen the two short's, and had loved them when she caught it by chance one day.

It was a shame really...

There was only two episode's out but the studio behind it, hadn't announced they would be producing any more episode that included the duo, despite the World, wanting to see more of them.

It was no surprise that parody's of the shorts, soon came out later.

And even though there was only two episode's, they were so well received that it won the award for the best violent cartoon, and considering the other nominees...

The cat and Mouse duo, was practically god sent compared to the other's, who aimed to shock and be as over the top as possible, to the point you felt sick just watching them.

It also won a couple of awards in other parts of the world which was sent to the studio.

Skylark studio was leading a new age of animation in the eyes of the World, other studio's began to take their work more seriously and more and more people were flocking to the animation industry that had been so dry until now.

But that was nothing compared to when Butch released a video on his blog that showed him alongside characters from show's, that he had done, in the almost 40 year's he had been in the animation industry.

This had been a brand new thing to the world and it had been amazing for those who watched to see the character they loved as childtrn or still loved because they were still a child, to interact with each other on the same screen and universe.

Mr Bean from Mr Bean, Bubble's from the Powerpuff Girl's, Bug's Bunny from the Looney Tooner's and other character from various cartoons had made an appearance, blasting people back to the time's they were children, with little to no worries.

Even Sho Fuwa had been surprised by how well, he recognized some of the character's that made an appearance in the video, he recognized 'Johnny Bravo' instantly, that he remembered binge watching as a child with Kyoko, he didn't even know he was smiling until Shoko pointed it out.

Until then, he didn't even now many of the show's he had loved as a child had come from America of all places.

Even Kuon, recognized some of the character's like Wacko from the Animaniacs, he used to love watching as a Kid back in America.

He still remember them fondly till this day, the three had taught him so many things in such a lively way, that there was no way, he would feel bored, just learning from them.

They were the one's who taught him about all the countries in the world, through a fun song that he had succeed in memorizing.

Butch, the man who looked so much like his father had actually played a huge role in his childhood without him knowing it.

In fact, Butch had been part of a lot of people's childhood while growing up and he was still continued to be a lot of people's childhood, even when he had reached the age of 50.

Filled with nostalgia, Butch's had become a gaint on the internet overnight and people were excited to see what he and his company, will come up next.

That's why, there was a lot more people excited to see this 'Star War's created by the person who had never failed to make them smile as child.

You just know, your good. When people well in their adult year's could re-watch cartoons, they had watched as a Kid and still enjoy it, despite their age and could finally appreciate it because they could now see, the adult jokes that had flow over their heads as children.

Butch, who had been busy with work, and his finishing off Kuroko No Basket, the free online Manga, eyes were wide when he neared Orange Bridge, and realized the line of people he had, seen for the past ten minutes was actually coming from the place he was driving too.

Were, all these people here, here to audition for Star Wars?

Ch 7: A very surprising audition's.

Butch, drove to the gate of Orange Bridge Cinema, the company name shone above him, as he drove along and stopped in front of it, there was even a line of people on all side's, that Police man had been deployed.

One of the Policeman in charge of the gate, noticed his car and walked over to him, Butch was thankful for that he recently got tinted windows for his car because he felt like it would be the worst case scenario for him if he was seen right now.

The policeman, knocked on his window obviously trying to make him wind down the window, since he couldn't see through it.

Butch wind it down.

"Name?" The policeman said, having a clipboard in his hand.

"Butch, no last name" he said.

The policeman eyebrow rose before going down the list, not expecting to see his name so he could send him back, so it was quiet a shock to see Butch's name on the 'Special guest' list.

The policeman quickly motioned for the other's to open the gate, for him to pass while he said. "Have a pleasant day, Mr Butch"

Butch eyebrow rose a bit, nobody who wasn't an employee of his ever sounded like that to him and drove on.

Once the gate was wide enough, he drove right through, again, there was a line of people on the sidewalk, only being controlled by the police.

He looked around to see several building, just for the Art department, a building just dedicated to research, hell there was even a building dedicated to doing Make-up and wardrobe change.

 _So this is a world class, studio._ He thought, driving along, this place was about four time's bigger than his, their budget must be crazy.

He would be a fool if he did not check the studio's own works on the weekend.

It wasn't really all that great, they basically did the same story line over and over again, once you got passed the amazing effect's and fight scene's they blinded you with.

And it wasn't until ten minute's later, did he finally find the car park, his eyebrow rose again when he found a parking spot that had his name on it, like back at his studio.

Once he parked in it, somebody obviously saw it and when he opened the door and got out of his car, carrying his bag that he carried with him everywhere he want.

He pretty much almost had a heart attack, when somebody suddenly screamed.

"IT'S BUTCH! THE CREATOR OF ATTACK ON TITAN!"

And before he know it, people in the line's were trying to get to him but not succeeding.

"MR BUTCH! PLEASE SIGN MY T-SHIRT!" Yelled somebody.

"MR BUTCH! DO YOU PLAN ON MAKING ANYMORE TOM AND JERRY SHORTS!?" Another person yelled.

"MR BUTCH! HOW MANY VOICE'S CAN YOU DO!?" Another person yelled.

"MR BUTCH! PLEASE RELEASE, ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 2 FASTER!" Another person yelled, obviously an impatient fan who couldn't wait half a year.

Was this how celebrities on T.V felt when they tried to walk down a street like a normal person? He had to wonder.

"Mr Butch, welcome. We've been waiting for you" Said a woman, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere right by his side, she had curly brown hair and eyes and was small despite looking thirty, in her arms was a clipboard, she looked like a typical assistant to a Hollywood director.

"Please, follow me inside" She said, and he, not wanting to stay out here any longer, followed her inside a big square like building, the door's automatically parted when they were close.

He was instantly hit with the air from an air conditioner as his hair went momentary up before falling down.

The floor was marble and obviously waxed recently, and the reception area was a lot bigger than his own, he felt like he had just stepped into a 5 class hotel, when he was suddenly greeted by those at the reception area.

"Mr Butch, would you like anything to eat or drink?" His guide said.

Hm...

"Can I have a bottle of water and some strawberry filled donuts?" he said, it felt like forever since he had a proper donut, mostly because when he was outside he was smoking.

"Sure" She said, finally leading him to two double door's and asking him to wait before announcing his arrival to the other's before coming back and saying. "Just go through here and I'll be right back with the things you want." before disappearing to who know's where.

He pushed passed the door's and entered the room, where three other individuals were waiting for him in a large room with almost nothing in it, except for one long table, four chair's belonging to the people who will cast the cast of Star War's and a camera's that was in the corner recording.

He didn't recognise anybody in the room since he really couldn't care less when it came to other forms of media that didn't include animation.

So he had no idea if they were big name's, nor did he particular care unless they had worked in Animation before.

The three were made up of two men and one women, they all were clearly younger than him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr Butch" the women said, smiling dazzling, she was dressed casually. "Mr name is Kate Murphy. I'm an actor"

She was actually a very popular Hollywood actor, who only agreed to be here so that she could meet the person who brought PowerPuff Girls, a show she loved a lot as a child and still to this very day.

He shook her hand, having no idea who she is.

"My name is Colin Leavitt or Director Colin as people in the studio call me" The one in the middle said, looking like the stereotype of an Italian man, with his thin and short mustache and blonde hair with a little bit of black at the bottom hair. "I'm a director"

A pretty big one who had good intuition and right now his institution told him, this man before him could bring the studio a boat load of money.

"And I am Shawn Bruce" Said the last male, he was the shortest of the group, with bright red hair and brown eyes, odd but when you're an artist you can look however you want and nobody would care."I'm going to the head artist, that would transform your script into a series of images and even storyboard."

Which meant to Butch, if this studio screws this up, he could name one person, if the movie went off script and ended up sucking badly.

"Nice to meet, you, all." He said.

"Please, take a seat" Director Colin said, motioning to the last seat, which he walked over to and sat down, just than his guide came in, with a box donuts and a bottle of water and placed it in front of him.

He also noticed the thick sheet of paper in front of him, that on further inspector was full of names and contact information.

And a lot of names.

There was no way, he was getting through all these people, today.

The casting could take a month or so to compete.

He wanted to moan, why was there so many people, trying out?

"Shall, we start with the first person on top of the list?" Shawn said, not looking forward to this, nobody disagreed with him and the first person was let in.

It was a man with short black hair and a round frame, wearing a 'Ben 10' shirt that he had made himself, since there was never a shirt released in his size.

The man had a huge smile on his face as he came in, shocked to see so many celebrity's in the room especially the man who had brought him such a wonderful childhood now that he know it.

Butch glanced to his left to see Kate, who's expression had gone from surprise to struggling to humorous.

This was what was great about animation, you could be in your underwear and people would only focus on your voice.

"Hello" Butch started off, surprising them that he was actually speaking instead of letting the other's speak. "What's your name and who are you auditioning to be?"

The poor guy looked flustered as he said. "M-My name is Finlay Hamilton, I came all the way from England. And I've got to say, what a huge honor it is to finally meet you, Mr Butch. I loved Ben 10 as a kid and I still enjoy it, even long after the show ended."

"Thank you" He said, smiling.

"And all of you as well, huge fan." The man said, almost like an afterthought, and you could just feel the sour air in the room at that moment before he said. "um, I'm going to audition for the audition for 'Own Lars', the farmer. I think he's more suited for me"

And if possible, Kate expression grew more humorous, unknown to her, she wasn't winning any popularity points with her favorite childhood show creator, and the other two weren't looking impressed with the women either.

"Whenever, your ready, Finlay" Director Colin said.

The man looked relieved that they accepted him so easily, it had been a huge risk coming here since he spent a lot of money just for this one opportunity, before taking a deep breath and saying the words he had memorized.

Through his very action's, he had transformed into a completely different man.

He had become Owen Lars.

The man, who had raised the main protagonist.

The man, who would always's live with the shame, knowing his own stepbrother betrayed the Jedi to become the infamous, Darth Vader.

It was scary how well, somebody who wasn't the original actor, Phil Brown, could fit into the role so well, even Kate had stopped silently laughing.

By the time, the man had finished, Butch had circle his name and wrote him down, for a candidate for this role, after all, it was far too early to decide, now.

The man could be booted off.

"Thank you, Finlay, was it?" Shawn said, as the man got flustered. "That was a very good audition. You may go now, we will call you, if you made it through, for one of the candidates for 'Owan Lars' for a second audition"

"Thank you, very much for letting me, try out" The man said, before leaving.

Leaving them to discuss how good he was, despite not looking like a good actor.

Kate just had to make a comment, on if he did get the role, than the man who need to lose some weight and gain some muscle, or the audience would be distracted by his look's.

Which proved to Butch, that she hadn't read the source material properly at all, and was just embarrassing herself right now.

The other two, who obviously had, or they couldn't do their jobs, had a face of full discomfort.

Butch know, if he was in charge, he would have kicked her out, the moment, she showed so much prodigest against the first person, so he could only pray that the other two would do it for him, because he was quickly learning he couldn't stand her.

The next auditioner came in and he just prayed, they would be so good, that it would shut her up for a few blissful seconds.

Unfortunately, this was not the case.

All the auditions following that wonderful one, was a complete mess, somebody actually sang their lines very off key and you could just see the caster's, reaction when she tried to go high.

Their ear drums were thankful, when she finally left the room.

"My ear's" Kat said, "That women is clearly tone death, why did she even bother showing up?"

You. Shut the hell up!

Kat didn't notice the death glares sent her way, by all the man but Butch, she may be a great actor but her attitude was absolutely terrible.

"Can you, please bring in the next person?" Butch said, praying to god that the next one had a shred of talent or better yet, their voice were hilarious enough to be chosen as a cartoon character's voice for him to later use.

Everybody, looked tired.

But who walked in next, had they all sitting up straight, wide eyed and fully awake.

Blonde hair and Hazel colored eyes graced them, on a tall figure in a suit, oozing with confidence and star sparkle walked into the room.

This man was none other than Hollywood Superstar, Kuu Hizuri.

.

.

.

"Hi, my name is Kuu Hizuri, and I am here to try out the role of Darth Vader" The man said.

And all eyes slowly began to turn to a certain man sitting in the last seat down the table, who's eyes were so wide that they could have popped out, of their sockets.

They all hadn't realized it, until it was glaring them in the face.

But didn't Butch look a lot like the famous Actor, Kuu Hizuri?

Butch stared at Kuu while Kuu stared at Butch, as they both wondered.

What was this amazing, similar facial structure, they could see in each other?

 _For Kuu and Butch, had finally met, face to face._

And scene!

Next chapter, despite having a guy who looks a lot like him in the room, Butch manages to compose him and do his job properly. The auditioun's finally draw to a close, choosing the movie's offical actors and those who made it receive a call from the studio. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Both Butch and Kuu pretty much stared at each other, while nobody said anything.

Finally the suffocating silence was put to an end, by somebody coughing, but nobody was exactly sure who did it, but it did the trick in moving time forward again.

Butch, easily composed himself, despite fighting the urge to stare at the man, who looked so similar to him that it was scary some more and said. "You may begin, Mr Hizuri"

Making everybody else amazed, that he could be so composed despite what was in front of him.

We'll, it was only through year's of hosting audition's for cartoon character's, that allowed him to remain so professional in this situation.

Something that Kuu Hizuri, who had been through ton's of audition's could relate to, so Kuu felt no nervousness, when he showed them his own version of Darth Vader from the line's, that was supposed to convey what the character was actually like.

Suddenly, Kuu stood tall and his very demor reeked of the message 'be respectful or die', the quickly transition was just what you would expect from a professional Hollywood actor, it was amazing seeing him get into the character, so quickly and easily.

"And your highness" He said, in a much deeper and scarier tone than his original voice and Butch could actually see the scene of Princess Leia captured and forced to confront Darth Vader in all his black clad horror. "We will discuss the location of your hidden level base"

There was suspense created in the air, despite them being a mostly empty room with hardly anybody here.

But that was what Butch wanted from Darth Vader, the masked figure was meant to inspire fear and respect, even if he was doing virtual, nothing.

Just by being in the room, it should cause unease and that was exactly what this man who looked uncomfortably like him, was doing.

"Thank you, Mr Hizuri, for that wonderful audition" Director Colin said, after Kuu had finished and they all remembered they could breath, he was still shocked that somebody so big, would audition for a Space film. "We'll, call you. If you get through to the top candidates for this role"

And Kuu left.

Immediately they all started to talk about how good the audition was.

"That was very good" Shawn said, "I don't think, we will ever see a audition that good for Darth Vader but we can just wait and see"

And a few month's later, they were right.

Ch 8: Stars Wars in production

The Family Guy music video, about the dangers of alcohol, was released to the public, especially the behind the scene's that showed Butch doing the voice's, for the individual characters and that went viral, people invited him as a guest's on shows and to voice other animated character's, that had been lacking the flare needed to be enjoyable, because you can just tell the voice actor's were just doing it for the money.

But Butch had an animation studio to run and couldn't voice a character from halfway across the world or half way across the country repeatedly and had to turn it down or he would burn himself out.

"Hello?" Kuu Hizuri said, getting the phone call, he had been waiting for, for month's.

Unfortunately, for him, the person on the other line wasn't in fact Butch, like he wanted, but one of the other cast caster's, apparently his audition, just clicked for the role and he had been automatically been given the part.

"Thank you, for the new's" he said, truly happy, he would finally get to know the person he had been chasing after, every since he know of his existence.

The man, named Butch.

He realized, that the only reason he hadn't know about this person, before was because he didn't go into animation sector and voice cartoon character's.

His policy, had kept him from knowing about his look a like.

The man himself, looked shocked to see him, despite him appearing on Television so many time's.

Could it be, Butch, had the same policy as him, about not going into live action?

A couple of day's later, Kuu received the script with his character line's highlighted in yellow, they gave him a week just to memorize his lines and make sure he know, what he was happening around them, before he was told to enter the studio and giving direction's of where to go.

He wasn't surprised to see a room with a lot of green screen, after all, this was a Sci fi movie, so a lot of the movie with this genre, was done in CG with a blend of real life, staging.

He also met his other chosen actor's, including the person who was supposed to be 'Luke Skywalker', who was much smaller than him, but you couldn't deny he was good-looking, as for the main female role, he was surprised to see a woman who was clearly in her early twenty's, in jean's and in an American football shirt.

A far cry, from the other female's who looked like, they were walking down a catwalk, trying to look pretty with so many camera's around.

But then again, Princess Leia, was nothing like the Princess currently on Television, these days'.

The man Butch had thought up a princess, who could actually bring down fully grown men and wasn't there to be pretty?

It was simply unheard off.

Together with the full cast, they spent day's, performing scene's without any make-up or their custome's to try on, just so that they could really get the feel for the environment and space, they were in.

And they all couldn't help but feel a bit stupid inside, when they realized, they had to be talking to thin air most of the time in the move, because of how many CG character's there actually was.

In total, there was 200 actor's other's beside him, walking around the set, which was ridiculous but this was a big budget movie and their CG people and special effect's people, were almost as large.

But despite getting to know the main cast and the extra's, the person Kuu really wanted to see, was the man called Butch, who had yet to make an appearance.

By day 10, they all finally began to go into their costumes and do their make-up, and Kuu, finally got his first look and feel of his costume, it was extremely similar to the original costume, but instead of four bars were the mouth should be, there was two, to allow more air in the helmet because it was boiling wearing all that black under several lamps.

Immediately, he could feel, it was a bit too tight on his body, when he put it on, since those who did the measurement's, had to make a good guess but now he was finally measured, so the costume can be adjusted to his size.

On day 12, of the shooting, the man himself, who made them all feel a bit stupid with their action's finally graced them all, with his presence.

The man, who had become such a giant in the animation world.

Butch.

"Hello" Butch said, the man dare to dress in a 'Johnny Bravo' t-shirt, that many of the people working on this movie remembered watching as a kid or early teenage hood, with jean's and trainer's.

You wouldn't think, he was such a big deal by the way he was dressed, in fact, he was dressed like he just came back from a nerdy convention.

Several people around, were shocked by the man's lack of looking professional and glamorous, like Kuu, who always's tried to look his best but casual when working.

"I thought I should drop bye." Butch said, his abnormal cheery moody so early in the morning, was putting more than a few people off. "I wanted to see how the filming is going. So don't mind me." And like a nerd who was let onto the set of his TV show, he want around, touching everything with sparkling eyes.

Just who was this man and why did he move, like he wasn't 50 year's old!? Most people couldn't help but think.

Meanwhile Butch was in Star War's, nerdy heaven, even though he wasn't on the original set of the movie that started it all, but this was the next best thing.

He want around, just touching the costumes and he even came up to Kuu who was in his Darth Vader costume but without his helmet on, with gleaming eyes.

"So that's what they came up with" Butch said, while Kuu was suddenly assaulted by a heard of Butch's examining his costume.

When he thought he wanted to meet this man on a personal level, he didn't think it would be like this.

Butch, finally finished examining him and grabbed a hold of a startled Kuu Hizuri shoulder's and Kuu and many other's were amazed to find out, Butch was actually slightly taller than Kuu, as he said, with all seriousness in the world.

"I place Darth Vader in your hands. Do him, justice!"

"….Um, okay" Kuu said, sweat drop.

What happened to the serious man, in the audition room!?

And that's when Butch saw it.

He released Kuu and said.

"What the hell is that?" Turning to the thing in the corner that looked disturbing like Yoda, the grand master of the Jedi order, but it was downright ugly.

Several people turned to where he was looking at and saw the sack of pure garbage, he was seeing.

"Oh, that's Yoda, but he's in his early stages" One of the customer designer's said. "We, decided to make him a puppet instead of CG, since all we need to do, is hire puppeteers and edit them out"

And Butch suddenly remembered, the behind the scene's footage, about when Yonda was a puppet instead of CG and all the problem's they faced and said.

"….Well, good luck with that" He said, in a very strange tone, that made them all look at him strangely. "But you might want to do him in CG... thing's, might be easier for you"

And what does the man mean by that? They couldn't help but think, not knowing the hell, they would facing trying to get the Yoda puppet to work and stay intact.

"Well... Goodbye and good luck. I just need to make my way, to the building with the storyboard in it, to take picture's for the music." He said, because it was far too early to collect any actually footage, especially with all this green on display, and one of the staff went to show him the storyboard room.

And with that, he was gone.

Kuu thought, Butch had got to be the weirdest older man he had ever met and he know Lory Takarada.

#The Next day, at Orange bridge music studio#

Butch, walked into the largest orchestra room he had ever seen, already there was several people in their chair's, while other's were just arriving, some of his own workers', from his own Orchestra band were also arriving and marveling at how big the room was compared to his own.

And as more arrived, he couldn't help but feel a kind of tension grow in the room.

"Hi, my name Butch. I will be Coordinator for the music and will lead you, all to produce the final piece" He began, once they were all seated.

And his introduction was met with choking silence.

This was not good, he could see how they were all nervous, if even one instrument was off, than it would ruin what would have been a beautiful piece.

"Okay, I can tell, we're all obviously tense, here" He said, "So to loosen up a bit, were going to play something fun." And they all shifted, uncomfortably in their seat's, after all, half of them were complete strangers to one another. "Now, who here, know's the Animantic's, Nations of the World, song? Raise your hand if you do"

And slowly, several people, raised their hand's up, especially those from his studio, from over twenty year's ago.

"Good, for those who know it, start playing your intrument's on the count of 3 and for those who don't, the tune is fairly simple, you'll pick it up easily so feel free to jump at any time" He said, he wondered what it would sound like, with all the instrument's in a complete orchestra involved.

They all looked at each other.

"Are you all ready?" He said, before raising both his hand's up and saying "1...2...3."

The droll roll played and what he did next, brought several smiles on their miserable looking face, when he said in loud announcer voice.

"And now... the nation's of the World brought to you by Wacko!"

Many people were amazed to hear his change in voice and when the drum's began to do a steady beat.

He once again changed voice, into a voice, few of them hadn't heard in almost 20 years and were amazed to hear the brief return of none other than Wacko, from the Anamatic's.

As Butch sang.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama"

Drawing more smiles.

"Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,"

There was just something about that voice that draw smiles on their face and some began to join in.

"Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean"

By the time, he had finished, they were all relaxed and even smiling, huge smiles, some people from outside the room were peeking in, obviously hearing the cartoonish music from the classic cartoon TV show.

"Now, were all relaxed. Let's get started" He said, as he began to hand out the music sheet that made Star Wars the monster film franchise, that it was.

 _Now, let's see how this world handle's, this._

And scene!

Next chapter, The music is done and Butch set's his engineering department an almost impossible task, and the next project is revealed, to be none other than Avatar the Last Airbender, the show Kuroko no Basket finally debute's on to the screen's of the world and many fan's are amazed to see an American created, online manga animated so beautifully, at last. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do own skip beat.

Enjoy!

It took them four months, but now the music score for the movie was finally done.

Butch tried not to cry, hearing the iconic soundtrack that the franchise was famous for, for the first time in 50 years.

Once it was over, he and his company split ways with Orange Bridge Music Department.

He prayed that the Sound Engineers know what they were doing and they didn't completely kill it.

Now free, Skylark studios released Family Guy's adaption of the song 'Mr Booze' which got millions of hits and schools everywhere proudly showed the video to their students in class.

And the best part of it was, it was actually high enjoyable and Education to watch.

There was even a petition to get 'Family Guy' into a series, almost gaining a million signatures.

Even the government was pushing it since they were all under the impression that it would be an educational series.

Butch couldn't hold his laughter when he heard that.

It was too bad, that his Studio already had so many projects in the work's that they didn't have time to even think about doing it.

There was even a clamour for Season 2 for Dragon Ball since it was just finished.

However, Skylark Studio was about to make history.

It was one Tuesday afternoon that found Butch sending a message to all of his Software Engineers.

#Software Engineers Department#

"Quick, everybody, check your emails!" One of the Engineers said, there were only 15 people in the room.

"Why?" Said one Engineer, it wasn't rear to switch off any notifications.

They just mostly game in here, until one of them was called because a machine wasn't working or a program refused to open up.

So, it was pretty chill in here and they were all paid highly for it.

"There's a message from the boss!" The person said.

"EH!?" Everybody said, and they all immediately opened their company email addresses and found out it was true.

The message read.

'Dear My Software Engineering Department.

It's time to set you all a Challenge.

It doesn't matter how you do it, you can decide to take it on yourself or work as a group to tackle this challenge.

The challenge is to create a Rendering Engine that looks as close as possible to final Concept design.

You have eight years to complete this challenge.

Anybody who manages to pull this off will receive a new contract that details a much higher pay plus added benefit's

It was understandable that the whole room was in an uproar.

All they had to do was create a Render Engine and there pay would shoot through the roof?

Money shone in all their eyes.

Then they saw the attachments.

In those attachments, were 3d files that hid 3D scenes, already set up with their own characters from the companies 3d modellers, alongside the concept art.

The very beautiful looking concept art.

Silence rained down all of them.

Nobody could say anything.

Until somebody finally said.

"That's not possible right?" One of them said. "How can a 3D scene look like the concept art?"

There was Disney but even they had yet to crack the code to making beautiful looking 3D animated Movies, unlike their very successful counterpart.

In this world, everybody was afraid of doing 3D animated Movies and with good reason.

It was because no Render Engine out there could make what was happening on screen not look like complete garbage.

It doesn't matter how beautiful the 2d animation was, that the 3d was based on.

On that screen was nothing but bland colours and one-point lighting.

The only reason why people use 3d Animation in this world was for Rotoscoping, which was an animation technique, where animator draw over a 3D render clip.

Take for example a 3D camera is made to move around a 3D cup, that scene is Rendered to become a short video.

That video is traced over frame by frame on paper and then discarded.

The final result is a 2D animation of a cup rotating, which makes a very cool effect.

Nobody had the guts to have raw 3D animated footage on screen for everybody to see.

And now there was actually somebody out there willing to tackle this problem.

Butch, the founder of the Famous Skylark Studios.

Many would have called the man crazy.

But then again...

There was a huge paycheck at the end of it if somebody did manage to make 3D Animated scene look beautiful.

"The Boss may be crazy but can you imagine how big the pay raise would be if somebody actually succeeded?" Said, a Latino man said. "The boss is giving us 8 years. Isn't that plenty of time to try and fail?"

He was right.

Eight years were more than enough time to push themselves through countless failures.

They all looked at each other.

At that moment, they were all rivals all after a fatty paycheck.

Skylark Studios were on their way to doing the impossible.

Ch 9: Kuroko no Basket debut.

"Grandpa. What are you doing?" 11 year old, Maria Takarada said, she had to ask her Grandfather who was wheeling his most expensive television into the room.

"Today is the debut of Kuroko no Basket!' Lory said, with sparkling eyes, and he wasn't the only one whose eyes were sparkling.

Lots of people around the world who had read the Manga, couldn't help but admit how fantastic it was and had petitions hard for it to get an animated release.

Many studios wanted to be a part of it, smelling the money that came with the name 'Butch' or 'Skylark Studios.

In the end, Butch gave some of the work for the show to people who dreamt of going into the industry but couldn't for an obvious reason, even though they had the skill.

The Hunchback of Notre Dame came out.

And my god was it good.

Lory had been one of them of the many to quickly get movie tickets to the first ever Cinema released an animated movie called The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Many adults and families, wondered why it didn't get a PG rating and why the studio took such a big risk to release it in the Cinemas.

Many people thought the studio's Cockiness would be its downfall and waited for the dumpster fire to start.

The movie shut those doubters up.

The Movie was a masterpiece, the animation was gorgeous, the themes explored were a lot more mature than what was being shown on kid television screens.

The voice acting and script were great, and the sound made the movie.

The Studio showed off what it could do and under a person that had a passion for animation, Animation studios all over the world to open their eyes wide and come to the reality that a good Animate Movie in the Cinemas could make a boatload of money.

It made so much money that many Studio heads changed their minds and tried to come up with an animated movie just to release it in theatres, smelling the massive money.

It would be a dumpster fire.

Lory went back for multiple viewings along with many people and fully intended to buy the DVD when it came out, the sparkling reviews were attracting the crowd that were usually turned off when they heard that a movie was animated.

"Can I watch as well?" Maria said, just recently she went back to watching the animated shows she loved when she was much younger and was very surprised to realize they were enjoyable even when she was this old.

Some of the jokes, that completely flow over her head, she found hilarious today.

She did not expect her Grandpa to wear an Evil smile on his face and said. "Yes, my granddaughter. Come to the dark side"

Maria sweatdropped, as she sat down.

The Television was up and running.

Various Anime lovers and Manga readers counted down.

3.

2.

1.

The Anime came on and the lovers of the Manga almost fainted.

When the Opening came on, the Hype was real.

The Anime looked gorgeous.

However, for certain individuals that were lucky enough to be paid to do certain scenes for this episode, almost fainted when they saw their names in the credits as well.

No doubt this would do wonders for them.

However, what made this episode even more special was that English Speakers also got the show at the same time as Japan.

It was odd because for the studio, would release their Anime's first in America, then Japan, both this time around it was both.

Maria was surprised to find how good looking everything looked and how one of the characters on screen was clearly black, while her grandpa had a creepy look of joy on his face, seeing the manga he had been obsessed with since he found it and would have thrown money at it if it meant getting greenlit.

His smile only got bigger when the two main characters appeared on screen, the designs had been done justice.

The fans would most likely be in an uproar if they looked off model.

Then both Maria and her grandpa were stunned to see how tall Taiga Kagami actually was in the Anime.

Maria was surprised to see a female as the coach of the Basketball team.

Then she blushed when the coach asked all the guys to take off their shirts and the animators and colourists obviously had way too much time on their hands, to give some female fanservice.

Both Maria and Lory laughed, seeing how Kuroko lack of presence was portrayed in the Anime.

Then both Lory and Maria cringed a bit when the music want from awesome to novice level, to show just how bad, Kuroko was as Kagami easily beat him.

But the highlight of the episode was definitely when Kuroko finally acted in the team's selection process and showed that there was more to him than meets the eyes.

It was obvious the budget really went into this part.

The animation was ramped up to a hundred and you could just tell this was done by Skylark Studios, from the quality alone and every frame was worth hours of effort.

Maria jaw dropped, what was this amazing thing before eyes?

Was this really basketball?

Lory grinned stupidly.

Which studio in Japan right now, would have this much passion and heart to produce such a thing?

Just watching it, made him want to pick up a pencil and pen and try his hands at trying to animate for the first time in his life, even if it was just to draw a circle.

The music was on point too.

When the coolness stopped, they all couldn't help but notice and be disappointed when it returned to movie quality looking anime.

For the first time, Maria actually stayed beyond the ending song and saw a preview of the next episode.

When it was done, they couldn't believe it had ended so soon.

The internet exploded.

'Please give up the Next Episode early' this message was spammed on Butch's blog and Skylark studios official website.

It was one of those rear times where the fans pushed for a show and the studio didn't botch it up or made it 'alright'.

Skylark studios received and produced a quality show that made Fans and non-Fans realize that when it came to adapting Manga, the studio actually gave a damn.

It made the Anime Studios in Japan realize, that they could either step up their game or ask the TV broadcasting channels to move their show timeslot so that it doesn't clash with the show.

Those who have yet to realize this would soon find their ratings hurting because of its success.

#Skylark Studios#

"You're asking for HOW much!?" Butch said, on the phone, sitting in his office, drawing and eating some doughnuts.

He had just happily announced to the staff, that they would be making a kid show called 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender' that featured actually martial arts.

The problem was since the show was so heavily focused on movements of the characters, they could either look at the video on the internet or get some real martial artists in here so that the concept artists and the animators got a real feel for a Martial Artist body.

Using the internet meant that the Animators were limited and less creative.

So, he had to call a famous Martial Artists school up.

He didn't expect to run into this.

"Mr Butch," The person on the other end said, dripping with arrogance, "Our school is very famous. You won't find a lot of schools on par with or better than us. We are very much aware that your studio has made a lot of money recently. Surely, you can easily pay the bill? We will also need a US citizenship each along with the travel and accommodation cost. And don't forget the food."

Who is this idiot who doesn't realize the power he had on Social Media?

But Butch just smiled and said. "I'll get back to you. Can I have your name please, so I that know who to contact when I'm ready to transfer the money?"

Butch could visible see the man's smile.

The man honestly thought he was a pushover and then stupidly gave his name out to him.

"Thank you," Butch said, and then he put down the phone.

Ten minutes later, Butch updated his blog.

Millions automatically flocked to see if it was a new artwork or even more of the sneak peek of the Next episode of Kuroko no Basket.

What they saw had them enraged.

The backlash was immediate.

In China, the head of the famous Martial Arts school, Kang Shui, was very surprised when he was suddenly visited by many of his students, asking for a refund.

When he asked why he was shown the Post.

Let's just say the person who spoke to Butch, walked into the office and came out, a very scared little man.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuroko no Basket ends just in time for Star Wars to finish filming and editing. Butch is very impressed by the advertisements and anticipation builds until it fina


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I finally reached 10 backers!

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

For 40 whole weeks on a Saturday night, a lot of countries were captivated by Skylarks latest release in the Anime department, Kuroko no Basket.

Already, it was being looked at for a nomination in the animation department.

From the animation to the story itself, it was fantastic.

However, there was only two seasons made so far!

In a week after Season 1 ended it wasn't long before Butch received calls from well known dubbing companies from all over the world, wondering if they could have the right's to dub the episodes for none English and Japanese speakers.

Which of course, was going to cost a small free, like usual.

Which meant those countries that had their own dubbing were behind on the episodes being released.

Some of the sound track for the show was even nominated and America finally decided to put in the category of the best Animation into the Emmy's, since Animation was grabbing the public's attention more than ever.

It was now approaching Christmas time when Butch saw something, that was like an early birth day present to him.

It the first official trailer for this world's, Star Wars!

#Star Wars for this worlds trailer#

Butch was shocked when they began the trailer by using the soundtrack that made StarWars such a monster, hearing it made him blasted off to the Star Wars he know and loved.

Then the voice over started.

"Somewhere in space. This may all be happening right now."

The screen showed a spaceship blasting off, thankfully it wasn't this worlds god awful CG.

"From the people of Orange Bride Studios and Butch. The man who brought you too many of your favorite childhood shows to name like Powerpuff girls and the very recently popular show 'Attack On Titain.' Will now bring you nothing like anything on your planet. Stars Wars'

The image of the lucky person who was playing Princess Leia Organa appeared, she was more tanned and her wig was much lighter then the original, next to her was the person who was forced into a Chewy costume that most have been blazing up inside.

The costume was like, the fur of a dog and his eyes were much bigger.

This was Star Wars.

It was a bit different but the core was still there.

Butch began crying.

He had waited for so long!

10: Premiere day

Everybody could tell that Butch was in a good mood, he had been shinning for weeks at work and was producing god tier work with his good mood.

Nobody had ever seen him like this and he was the same man who would jump up and down or make ridiculous body movements just for the animators at random parts of the day.

And then Butch received the magical golden latter with the words 'Star Wars Premier Night Special Invite' on it.

He wanted to scream like a school girl and faint.

He had been waiting 50 years to finally set his eyes on a Star Wars movie and intended to show his full support for it.

He was going to go full on Star Wars fan.

"Boss" Said, the female that was in charge of his backgrounds department. "Where you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Butch said. "I'm going to see Star Wars!" he squealed like a little girl.

Only for the female to look at him.

Butch was dressed as a Jedi, he even spent day's making his own lightsaber.

He was unshaven and looked like a rapid fan of something geeky, which he was.

And he intended to attend the premier like this.

So, imagine Butch confusion when he was suddenly kidnapped by a group of females.

"Boss, you'll thank us later" She said, as they managed to wrestle his lightsaber from his hand's.

He looked like somebody just shot his puppy when they took it away.

But in this world, he was not at the same level as a fan.

He was going to walk on the world Premier as the man behind this worlds version of Star Wars and that meant looking the part and not going full geek mode on the everybody there.

#Hours Later#

"Here, we are folks at the world premier for a film that made the world class Animation Studio 'Skylark Studios' and Orange Bridge Studio join forces. Star Wars" Said, a woman with curly blond hair, in a long red dress, she addressed the viewers who were watching this live. "And to make this film even more special, most of the actors in this film have never been in a film this big or any film what so ever. Let's get an interview, with one of them"

She wanted to interview the mega star Kuu Hizuri of the bat but the other reporters were like leeches.

Once they stuck, they would suck all of the news worthy information out of you.

Kuu Hizuri stood with his whole family including his own son, Koun Hizuri and wife Kyoko Hizuri who had flown in from Japan to see this film.

And who would say no time them being here when, Kuu had special privilege to bring as many people as he wanted to this film.

The cameras were absolutely loving the rear family reunion that was right before their eyes.

Meanwhile those who had gotten the part that they auditioned for, through their love of Butch, could not believe what was happening to them right now.

They were on cloud nine.

Having them out in the open also increased Butch's online status, his fan's could see that they too could be just like them.

These people on television were regular people just like them who had received an opportunity of a life time.

Many online fan's cursed that they had been too busy to attend the auditions, couldn't afford to go or their skepticism had stopped them from auditioning.

The night was all about them.

And the Man named Butch.

And speaking of the man…

Where was he?

Many special guests, celebrities, Paparazzi and the regular folks were thinking the same thing.

The man after all did write the screenplay for this movie, he should be in front of everybody.

Suddenly a massive limousine pulled up and many were wondering what celebrity was going to show up next.

Imagine their surprise when Butch who was usually dressed like a regular person with a sprinkle of geek in him, appeared out of the vehicle.

He appeared before them in an open white shirt that was underneath a blue expensive suit jacket and jeans, his shoes were posh black and he appeared shaven and his hair was jelled back.

Well, damn.

For somebody who was supposed to be over 50 years old, he cleaned up well.

In fact, lots of young females in the crowd, celebrity or not were eyeing him up and down with an appreciative glance.

Meanwhile Kuu family was absolutely shocked to see Butch in person.

Even Koun and Kyoko had heard of him because the President wouldn't shut up about the man and Maria had gotten hooked on 'Kuroko no Basket' and had brought plush dolls of each character especially a certain glasses character.

He really did look like Kuu.

"Mister Buth-" the first person said, before a stream of reporters shoved that poor person out of the way, Butch was horrified when he was suddenly faced with a Paparazzi mob.

He wasn't really used to publicity like this.

So, he had seen in movies.

He just walked through, saying 'No comment', 'Please talk to somebody else', 'All answer will be found on my blog or company website' and his most used, 'I don't understand your question'.

It was kind of shocking seeing him run awa-I mean handle the press.

You can tell he had absolutely no experience in this all-out battle with the press.

It was completely different from Kuu and his family who had dealt with the press for years.

Butch, literally smiled several times on the red carpet before using his long legs to draw closer to the building's entrance without anybody noticing.

Those who know him did not seem surprised at all.

"We'll let's go in" Julie said, she was looking forward to seeing what the movie looked like.

#Inside the cinema#

Butch couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he went straight for the 'normal people' seat, before he was told that he was in the 'VIP' section.

No matter how many years want by he still viewed himself as a normal person.

It made him down to earth but things like this happened.

Butch sat in his 'specially' designed seat and couldn't help but feel extremely awkward within it.

And was it him or was there somebody staring intensely at his face?

The light's dimmed half an hour after everybody had gone in and the first round of adverts appeared.

However, unlike his original universe it wasn't half an hour worth of unskippable adverts.

It was just three ads and each of them was three minutes each.

He would take 9 minutes over half an hour of ads any day.

Then the film started, many people were very surprised when the ironic Sound track blasted from the sound speakers.

It was like Butch had transported to the very first time he had watched the first ever Star Wars Film.

However, as a fan, he had to be critically about it.

His face which looked like he had absolutely no idea what he was doing morphed into one of incredible professionalism, it was honestly very shocking to those nearby him or those who just happened to glance his way.

However, those who had actually been in a room with Butch as he reviewed a rough scene from his studio would have recognized his serious look in a heartbeat.

The first ever scene was amazing for the people in the audience to see a CG space ship in space, it was better than normal because he agreed to land some of his passionate 3D modelers to the company.

However, Butch could say that in terms of lighting and composition, it looked amazing.

For this world.

If it was his original world, it would be classed as a toy.

CG really was terrible in this world, if even Hollywood itself was producing CG at this level.

Then the Hollywood big fat budget for the movie was seen on full screen when a blaster battle broke out and the special effects people and costume designers could really show off with the making of the robot's Rebels and Storm Troopers.

R2-D2 was actually made out of metal out and didn't move very much, you could just see the shocked look on the face of the person who was lucky enough to voice C-3PO.

It must have been very shocking to hear what the sound designers had done to his regular sounding voice, the British accent suited it well.

And then Darth Vadar showed up and the fanboy in him was screaming like a fan girl.

"DARTH VADAR! I LOVE YOU!"

Seeing the tall dark figure in a cape breathing loudly, shouldn't have been scary and should have been called ridiculous but the man in the get-up not only made it work but it was actually chilling on the big screen.

The figure did not say anything but people got the idea that he was somebody important.

Then enter the women lucky enough to play princess Leia, the women herself cried when she saw herself on a screen in Hollywood level dress and make-up.

The two robots tried to escape while everybody else on the ship, being captured.

People where shocked to discover the dark figure strangling a man while also questioning him.

Julie looked at her husband.

Kuu looked at her, Darth Vadar was a dark character to be.

The figure then throw the man against the walls.

Jesus.

What kind of scary thing came out of a somebody like Butch's brain?

Was he high when he wrote this?

However, seeing it all unfold many people were captivated.

The music really helped to tell the scene.

"Darth Vadar," The women playing Princess Leia said, finally everybody got the name of the mysterious figure who did not look like everybody else.

Watching the two, made it clear that she was no damsel in distress and had quiet the charisma.

Honestly watching life on another planet through droids was shocking, the artist's behind each scene had never had such a creative guide line to work with.

They were forced to be creative because if even one thing looked half done, the immersion of the movie fell apart.

Kyoko was especially liking princess Leia and many females in the crowd as well.

They had grown up with the traditional portrayal of a Princess, so it was eye-opening to see one not taking the back seat and fighting bravely on the front lines.

And then the lightsaber battle began and it was just as gloriously cheesy as he remembered it but with a much bigger budget to make the fighting more dynamic while the special effects people were working themselves to death trying to catch up with the fast-prolonged movements.

It was the most glorious thing having Leia handle a blaster and fend off the Storm Troopers on her own with Luke pitching in every once in a while.

People didn't even know the movie was almost over, it was just a very enjoyable film to watch.

And when Han Solo and Luke Skywalker were presented with those meddles by Princess Leia at the end, you could feel the audience clapping with the one on screen.

And then it ended.

Butch name came up first for Screen writer then the Director for the film showed up second.

The first ever song piece of the movie played once again as the credits appeared on the screen.

There was silence in the room.

It was over?

Then they were all shocked to hear somebody clapping in the audience.

They all turned and where shocked to find it was none other than Butch!

Stunned silence.

Then somebody got up and clapped.

Then 10 people got up and clapped.

30 people.

40 people.

The whole theatre got up and clapped.

The producers of Orange Bridge could not believe their eyes, in all their years in a business never has a single one of there film's ever had a standing obviation like this one had.

And Butch approved!

Both of them had a very good feeling about this.

And scene!

Next chapter, the reviews are in and the public is shocked by the overwhelmingly positive reviews of the film, people flood in and are caught in the Star Wars Magic. Thing's going insane at the Orange Bridge studio's when they learn that a lot of people are seeing the film more than three times, they had hit the jack pot. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

After the movie had ended, Butch pretty much smiled and shook people hands before leaving.

However, Kuu and his family were thoroughly creeped out when he just walked up to them and stared at them for 2 minutes before asking Kuu many personal questions, all in a single breath and asked him to answer in under 10 minutes.

Kuu wasn't the only one, kind of speechless at this sudden confrontation with the Animation legend, however, he did manage to come out of it, quick enough to give the man his actually home number and not the number of his agency or manager.

Then Butch left and broke down crying in his own house.

He had been waiting for 50 years to see a Star Wars movie and it had been worth it!

This day wouldn't have succeeded if he hadn't grown big enough for a big Hollywood studio to notice him and now, this world will know the greatness that is Star Wars.

He already sent several Star Wars' designs to a merchandise company and would soon arrive in a month or so.

He couldn't wait to see the craziness spread.

And spread it did.

The world waited for reviews for the movie after the first viewing and when it came out many were surprised to see glowing reviews from popular reviewers.

Thing's like 'Star Wars: Not your typical dismal in distress story' and 'Butch makes a home run in the movie industry' was everywhere, it did its job to get even those who weren't really interested in the movie in the seats when it opened to the public.

And the reviews did not lie, it was a fresh of breath air.

Sci-fi wasn't really praised in the world but the sound-track successfully spirited people away to a world that was outside of their usual boring lives and into a world where anything was possible.

And then something shocking happened.

People kept returning to the viewing!

Orange Bridge Studios was especially shocked to discover this when they saw it on the news's, people were being interviewed while waiting in line for their 3rd viewing or more.

Even other Hollywood studios were looking on in shock and envy at the craze that the man named Butch had apparently brought into the world.

They regretted it big time that they didn't snatch him up before the Studio did because all the money and publicity would have been there's!

Suddenly the regular people who took part in the movie had returned home, found themselves being recognised by newly made Star Wars fans and they received lots of media attention.

However, the one that people wanted to truly interview was the man whose mind was a creative gold mine.

There were guards employed around the buildings because reporters kept showing up and trying to get into his studio and Butch had to enter his own building out back.

Multiple Hollywood studios were calling him, hoping that he would glance their way and write a story for them.

When Star Wars finally got out of the cinema's worldwide and the total profit was taken into account, it shocked the entire world.

The movie cost 180 million dollars to make and then add that on top of advertising cost which was the same and then take into account each cinema cut received and taxes.

Between the two studios, they were a total profit of 820 million.

By far the most successful movie ever created.

When the figure got out, there was a huge uproar.

Never before had a movie made so much money, suddenly Butch name had pretty much become a god in the Movie industry.

The man who started with nothing to his name was now worth 520 million.

For the head of an animation studio, this was enough for people to do several double takes before fainting.

Where did this godly man come from and what would he do next?

Ch 11: Over 50 and still making discoveries

Butch decided to stay home because he literally had to wear a disguise when he went out and had to sneak into his own building.

He understood that Star Wars was amazing but people needed to calm down!

He couldn't go anywhere without the press stalking him, however, he didn't mind the people wanted him to sign their Star Wars Merchandise.

It was safe to say, Butch was rolling in money.

However, If he was any other man, he would have bathed in their money and retired to live the rest of their day's in luxury.

When the check came, he fainted at the sum and the bank even came to congratulate him on cashing the check with them.

However, Butch would not allow himself to retire, the original trilogy of Star Wars must be shared with the world.

It would the biggest crime in his eyes if nobody knows the phrase 'For I Luke, am your father'.

He had already left the script for the remaining two with the two men's representing the company much to the two men's surprise.

He hoped that they do it justice.

Star Wars was George Lucious baby and now it was his turn to care and love it.

He started to draw the latest chapter of Haikyuu when he remembered a certain man's face who had been bothering under all the work.

Kuu Hizuri.

He may have appeared calm when the man appeared but he was not.

They looked very similar to each other and he even looked the man up, to find out exactly who he was.

And no wonder he did not know who the man was.

The man was pretty big in the movie industry, however, Butch worked in animation and had no interest in watching Hollywood movies unless it unleashed his inner geek.

If not for this, he would have been aware of the man's existence for over 20 years.

He grabbed his phone and began to scroll through his contacts.

#Hizuri residence-America#

Kuu Hizuri was surprised to hear his phone ring and when he looked at the screen, he almost dropped it when he saw the contact.

Butch.

The man who had alluded him and kept disappearing.

"Hello?" he said, answering the phone while his wife was wondering why her husband had a mysterious look on his face.

"So, you didn't give me the wrong number and here I was prepared to sue" Said, a joking voice at the other end.

"Mr Butch?" He said.

"Just call me Butch," Said, the voice at the other end, as he was put on speaker. "By the way, I loved your portrayal of Darth Vadar. You were the perfect person to bring him to life"

Now Julie had appeared beside him and stared, realising who was on the other end.

"It was your writing that really helped, Butch. It was extremely detailed" Kuu said, he was famous for being humble despite being so big.

"Well, I just wanted people to be able to picture it." Said, the voice. "I've had the idea for quite some time so I was excited when I was called about the screenplay becoming an actual movie."

Meanwhile, both of them was wondering what on earth was going on.

What was with this extremely casual tone coming from the man who was worth more than them combined.

"So Mr Kuu" Butch said, now he was doing it. "Would you like to do a blood test?"

His suddenly earth-shattering question stunned them both.

What on earth?

"You see, I've been curious the moment I saw you. It's a silly idea but I want to see if we could somehow be related" He said, again shooting the arrow without seeing where it would land.

Kuu was stunned speechless.

Butch was certainly a unique man.

He had been curious the moment he saw the man in Japan over 4 years ago!

And now the man was telling him, he had been thinking about as well.

"You don't have to if you don't want. Just take this phone call as me just calling" The voice said.

"No. I want to do it" Kuu said, surprising the man on the other end.

"Great. I know this person who can do it in secret. I can't exactly step out of my house without being in disguise" the voice said, and both Julie and Kuu wanted to welcome him into their world.

And then Kuu got a pen as Butch told him a number to contact for the blood test.

They both did it and the vials were sent to a lab, that was not told whose blood comparing in case of a leak.

It would take weeks before they got the result.

In the meantime, Attack on Titan season 4 and Kuroko no Basket season 2 came out and Japan especially re-joyed.

It was pure luck that the results arrived, shortly after both seasons were done.

And both Butch and Kuu had quite the shock.

In bold letters was clear proof that they were in fact related.

They were cousins.

Kuu had a family but more importantly Butch had a family.

The man did not know how to react knowing that he wasn't alone and had, had family all this time.

He even heard that Kuu now had a grandchild which meant that he was a grand-Uncle or something.

Both Koun and Kyoko were very surprised to find presents arrive at their doorstep when few people know their address, each one congratulating them on the baby and informing them of their new apparent relative.

Meanwhile Butch had to change his will slightly, after his death he planned to just have all his money in a secure account for his company in case something were to happen, the bank he made very happy when overseeing the account with critical eyes when he was gone.

With the newness, Butch had almost brought a ticket to Japan but then he thought about wanting to actually know his cousin.

But then something shocking happened.

He found love.

#Butch Office one day#

"U-Um, sir," Said, the woman who usually got his coffee, her name was Shelby Marcelo.

He looked up and said. "Yes?" It was rear that she came in without a tray of coffee.

"U-Um," The woman said, beginning to fugit and then Butch found it interesting that she was avoiding eye contact.

Finally, she said something.

"I've been working at this company since it started, sir" She began.

Butch dropped his pencil and wondered what was happening.

Was she quitting?

Well, he couldn't imagine a world where she didn't get him coffee and he didn't see her around.

"Yes, I've worked here for a very long time but I've never told you why I chose to work here," She said, stilling not looking him in the eye. "The truth is, sir. I was in the class below you when we were in high school"

Now, this was information he did not know and did not know how to react.

"I-I've always admired you," She said, "And I should have told you years ago but I was too embarrassed to"

Butch mind was slowing down.

This scenario felt like...

"S-So, I was wondering." She said, her face heating a bit. "Would you like to go out for some coffee sometime? J-Just the two of us?"

Silence.

Now his mind had officially stopped working as he stared.

She thought his silence met that he was rejecting her.

"I should have known" She suddenly smiling despite her heartbreaking. "I'm not as young as I used to be and my body is no longer as slim and thin it once. Sorry, for wasting your time. I'll get back to work. I just you to know I would be resigning soon. So, thank you for the years"

She could no longer stand seeing him, now that he knows how she felt.

Then she got up and began to walk away, it was at that moment that Butch mind finally rebooted itself and he grabbed her by the arm.

She was leaving him.

Shelby was surprised.

"Actually. I wouldn't mind that" He said, much to her surprise. "What time? I've never been on a date before."

Then she broke down crying.

30 years, hadn't been for nothing, after all.

Butch had been so absorbed in Highschool that he didn't notice a thing around him, she thought entering his company was the only way to get him to notice her but after a few years nothing had changed, she spent years dancing around wither to quit or not.

So it hadn't been in vain after all.

Meanwhile Butch did not know what to do with a crying woman, so he did what an animated character would do in situations like this, he kissed her.

She was very surprised and then she realised what was happening and kissed back, not believing what was happening.

If this was a dream she did not want to wake up.

Butch didn't know what it was like to love somebody but the thought of her leaving him, just felt wrong.

And then he noticed something.

People.

Lot's and lot's people were crowding around his doorway and smiling like idiots.

If he saw this situation, he would be doing the exact same thing.

However, right now he was not amused.

His face heated up, as he said.

"Don't you people have work to do?"

They all began to leave with faces of innocence but not before he very clearly heard.

"YES! I KNOW THEY WOULD BECOME A COUPLE!" followed by loud cheering.

Butch was speechless.

Since when had his employee's been shipping him with his coffee girl?

And scene!

Next chapter, Butch goes on his first ever date and comes over to the Hizuri's for dinner and gets to know each other. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Shelby remembered the first time she had met Butch.

They were in Highschool and she thought Butch was really weird.

He always talked about thing's that didn't exist and was always drawing.

Back then animation pretty much came from Japan and some countries here and there.

It was expensive and only Hollywood actually took animation a bit more seriously, however, nobody was willing to take a risk of a full feature length animation because of the ridiculously high cost and the audience would be very small.

However even back then Butch was ambitious.

When he talked, he made you believe that animation really did have a place in the world and he had figured out how to make it shine.

She wasn't surprised to find out when they got out of school that he started his own animation company.

Skylark Studios.

At first, she thought it wouldn't last for 5 years tops but there was something about Butch's passion that draws people in and clients.

He made you feel special even though Animator weren't seeing as anything special.

She worked a few jobs here before she decided to apply to Butch workplace thinking it would only be temporary.

However, she would never forget being present in one of Butch's company meeting's.

He, who was a 25-year man, owned a small animation company and yet he was so full of life and cheery, he was the one who set the mood in the company and his attitude reflected in the work the studio produced.

The man wasn't afraid to look stupid in front of his workers if it meant the animation was top quality.

Back then they did special effects for other studio's here and there, however, the mainstream people who looked out for stuff like that started to notice when the animation was better than average and when people start to notice, more work came and people began taking bigger risks with the studio.

She remembered the studio's first animated T.V. show, it was called 'Gravity Falls'.

It was there was Butch truly shined.

He would come over and compliment you if he likes what you were doing, he made you feel like not cutting corns was something to be proud.

Shebly was sure that there was no boss in the world who was ahead of the animation studio that made you feel special, just for being able to draw a circle.

Butch did and that attitude showed when the show came out.

It received a massive amount of praise and it was hugely successful amongst kid's and even adults were into it because of the mystery lore and smart writing.

And somehow, along the way, she had realised her feelings for Butch.

It must have started in Highschool but as a grown woman who was mature enough to separate a crush from love, she realized it hadn't been a crush after all.

She tried to get his attention, like providing some information to make a believable and sweet love story.

However, the man was thick.

He was too lost in his nerd culture to see her hints.

However, she wasn't mad, she knows that if Butch didn't have his geekdom, he wouldn't be Butch.

Butch was the only person she knows who took the medium seriously and it would a crime to lose that.

However, there was only so long she could suppress her feelings before she finally told him how she felt.

She expected him to send her away but at least she would have gotten it off his chest.

What she didn't expect for him to stop her.

What she didn't expect for him to ask her out.

What she didn't expect for him to kiss her.

She couldn't stop crying.

So, a part of her did get through to his geeky skull, after all.

She was glad.

Ch 12: The End of Butch-End

What is this?

Shelby had to ask, she had imagined countless times what it was like to go on a date with Butch but this was not it.

This felt like she was going to a get coffee with a friend.

A very rich and famous friend.

"So... a double expresso for her" Butch said, covered up as the worker stared. "And an iced cold Latte for me"

And then their order was ready several minutes later, they both sat down at a nearby bench and Butch had started talking about Superheroes.

"What kind of Superhero, do you like?" Butch said, before saying with sparkling eyes. "My favourite has been Captain America. Thank god there is no such thing as the Secret Empire."

Again, he was talking about thing's she couldn't understand.

She was one of the many who wondered what it was like to enter Butch's mind.

Even now, Butch was updating what the company moral code was, one of them was to never allow anybody to make a Live action of 'Attack On Titan'.

When questioned about it, he had a face as if he was in fiscal pain relieving a terrible memory.

"Sorry" He suddenly said, surprising her. "I've never been on a date before. I know I'm not supposed to act this way. But I can't help it"

He had produced lots of romance animated shoes so he had examples.

"It's okay," She said, with a smile. "If you didn't react this way. You wouldn't be you. I always liked that about you."

Then she realised what she said and blushed, it got worse when she realizes Butch was staring at her.

"I feel bad. I don't know if I like you in the way you like me" Butch said, she felt a stab in her heart. "But... what I am sure about, is that I can't imagine a world without you by my side. Now that I think back, you were pretty obvious. I know you liked somebody but when you described the person, It, was obvious it was me"

So, he hadn't been completely obliviously?

Shelby blushed even harder and wanted to the earth to swallow her.

"I'm sorry for being too busy to realise it. I'm amazed you put up with me for so long." Butch said, "I only had one goal in mind and that was it. Everything else was pushed the back of my mind"

"...And have you, fulfilled that goal?" She said.

"Yes." He said, smiling. "If I left the company now I would go happily, however, I think it's time for me to stop thinking about what the world need's and think about what I want"

"And what do you want?" Shelby said, taking a sip.

"Babies" He suddenly said, she immediately spat out her drink. "Lots and lot's of babies."

She was coughing like crazy.

"I want babies because I want to dress them up as my own cartoon characters!" He said.

And Shelby couldn't help it.

She laughed.

Butch was stunned to see her eyes light up and her smile brightening her face.

"Is that really a good enough reason to have children?" She said.

"I wouldn't mind having children with you," He said.

Silence.

Shelby smiled quickly turned into a blush when she realized what he had just said.

"D-Don't tease me," She said, her and Butch having babies...

She didn't want to dream.

"I don't know..." Butch said, enjoying this. "Maybe It could happen between us"

Shelby wacked him once she realised he was only doing it to tease her and they both laughed.

They didn't realise, they were being watched by several nosy workers who had stupid grins on their faces.

"This was fun. Let's do this again sometime" Butch said.

And they did.

They had dinner in his own house a few days later.

Now it was his turn to attend dinner.

The house of Kuu and Julie Hizuri was disturbed when somebody knocked on their door and it revealed a man in a mask.

They wanted to call the police only for Butch to pull his mask down to reveal his identity.

Butch came into the house full of staring servants who wanted his autograph since he had made several of their childhoods.

Julie took over the kitchen when he arrived and both he and Kuu just awkwardly stared at each other.

They tried to start up a conversation but they both quickly learned that their two very different lifestyles meant that they had little in common.

In the end, he just asked the man and his wife if they were interested in being voice actors for future animated characters.

Both of them had actually never done voice acting before but he just told them that it was just like acting but nobody can see you.

He gave them examples which shocked both of them.

Which brought up the subject of why he never tried to get his face out there when he was clearly so talented with voices.

It was only too recently that people finally know who he was was.

What he told them next. stunned them.

"With training and a little bit of luck, anybody can act, you'll eventually climb to the top of the ladder. However, the real question is, will you be remembered? When your voice a character, you have to put your heart and soul into it. Because it's your voice, you can't just be silent. If you get lazy, people call you out on it. You know you've succeeded when even years later, people still talk about your character fondly"

What he saw wasn't cartoons just for children.

A lot of old shows, he remembered as a kid in his original world, he remembered to this very day and still look back on it and get a warm feeling.

That's why he felt that it was such a crime that the people of this world do not know how what they are missing.

Both Kuu and Julie agreed to voice act, as long as the rest of the family could as well.

Fast forward 5 years later, Butch got married much to the Media absolute shock when they caught a whiff of it.

To people in their late 50 to early 60's getting married?

People were happy for him because it showed, that you were never too old to get married.

Plus, he was still making amazing thing's for them to enjoy so they were good.

The end of Kuroko no basket had been amazing and Avatar the Last: Air Bender, had turned into a cult classic that left everybody in awe.

The studio really did, do their research on Chinese martial arts and broke the stereotype that everybody who looked remotely Chinese could fight.

The last fight between Aang and the Firelord was showered with praise, it was by far the studio's best work yet.

There had been rumours that the whole fight took two years to animate and because the storyboard kept changing under Butch's watch.

It was well worth the time and money because people thanked him and the studio for making such an amazing ending to an amazing show.

After that, Butch was reported as having 7 kid's, they were lucky to have such an amazing father.

Before Butch died, he had introduced the world to Grease and Hairspray, which had everybody singing along and you couldn't go anywhere without somebody singing from the movies.

Hairspray was especially praised because of the ridiculous vocals which were later revealed, that Butch did some of the vocals in the song 'Run and Tell that' when an actor couldn't hit a certain note high enough.

Butch had shown everybody just how terrifying his voice range could be and why he was so big in the world right now.

Imagine hearing your own voice but why nicer coming from another man's mouth?

The movie was also praised for portraying black's as amazing people as well.

He also introduced cult classics such as the 'Batman: The Animated Series', 'Courage the Cowardly Dog', 'Johnny Bravo', 'Rugrats', 'Samurai Jack', 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy', 'Code Name Kids Next Door', it's sequel 'Galatic Codename Kids Next door', 'Danny Phantom' and 'Fairy Odd Parents'.

He also brought 3d animated films to shocking life.

When 'the Incredibles' came out and it was all 3d, everybody was blown away by how good it looked, in the end, his engineering department and those who did coding agreed to work together since it was impossible for them to work as a small team to meet his expectations and not burn the computers entire hard drive.

Many computers had been sacrificed over the years because Butch didn't want it to look fine.

He didn't just do fine, he wanted it to look like nothing the world had ever seen before and told everybody watching, that 3d can look amazing when put in the right hands and with money to back it up.

The voice cast of the family was actually done by Koun and his family who flew in to do the voice work and the actual software developed, was released to the public under a month subscription.

It was cheap enough that even an animation student could afford it, however, his senior animators would post a tutorial to help those who wanted to their work to look professional.

It was just hit after hit for him, Butch had completely changed how people looked at animator and animation studios.

The number of students who wanted to study animation became bloated.

Butch retired and was asked to come to his old classroom and have a talk.

It was the first time, he was able to see the change that had been made, compared to over 50 years ago.

The students were very lively and full of passion unlike 50 years ago.

These students had grown up in a time where the mere mention of 'Skylark Studios' was met with absolute awe and was the god of all of their childhoods.

When he left, he left the studio to his oldest son Erik.

The poor man was almost driven mad by his father constantly calling and mysteriously showing up everywhere he went for several months.

Sure, Butch still did some stuff here when he retired, but it wasn't like before.

However, nobody could have predicted how long he would actually live for.

He was the best-looking old man anybody had ever seen when he passed the age of 100 before finally dying at the age of 158 making him the oldest man alive.

His funeral was huge and Billions showed up to give him their thanks.

Balloons of all of the character's he had ever voice acted had been released into the air as he was put into his grave.

Butch died with his whole family by his side minus his wife who had died over 50 years ago.

His final words were.

"Finally. This world doesn't suck"

His most famous work, Attack On Titan was engraved on his grave.

Butch may be gone but his legacy will live forever.

END.

Thank you for the support for the past year. I appreciate it. Review.


End file.
